Love of a lifetime
by KL-Felicia
Summary: Kira Yamato is a newly graduate going out to work. There he met countless of obstacles and fell deeply for Lacus Clyne. However, there are always people like Fllay getting in his way of romance. KxL & AxC. Chapter 10 up!
1. Encounter

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam seed/destiny.**

**Love of a lifetime**

A certain brunette was walking through an elevator. It's his first day of work in Eternal Corporation, he was dressed smartly. Apparently much smarter than how he would dress when he went out with his friends during high school.

Posh shoes, dress pants with collared shirt and a tie and finally finishing the outfit with a branded coat **(A/N: apparently I don't know what the suit is called). **Despite of his outfit, his hair style still remains the same. Messy brown locks which is what many girls in high-school back then loved about him. Coordinating with his soft violet eyes, he is simply irresistible to many girls.

He sighed knowing how time flies from the time he started high-school. Despite his 'girl-killer' looks, he wasn't able to have a single relationship during his studying years, reason being simple, he's too much of a nerd and tends to stay away from girls while he's studying. There are several occasions where his twin blonde introduced some girls for him to get used to. Somehow, they just disappeared into mid-air after their first encounter with the ever famous Kira Yamato. He's either much too shy to even talk to them, or he usually ends up saying the wrong things which ended up hurting them.

He could well remember one occasion where he scared away the girl he didn't mean to hurt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Kira was blushing madly while walking beside a midnight blue haired girl. She has beautiful magenta eyes which often find themselves lost in Kira's violet gaze. _

_Her beauty was beyond compliment and the brunette simply found it a torture not being able to stare at her for hours. Her beauty is simply captivating to many by-passers who were simply jealous thinking that Kira may be her boyfriend._

_She was wearing a green tank top and black mini-skirt. Her slim white legs were the high-lights of the day to many guys who actually walked pass her. The magenta eyed girl might occasionally find it disappointing that Kira didn't even catch a glimpse at her attire. He only seemed to blush at the sight of her and totally failed to notice her outfit._

"_Kira…" The girl suddenly called out to the young brunette who seemed to be staring into space._

"_Erm…Yes Shauna?" He replied with a sense of nervousness in his voice._

_She found it really hard not to laugh at his shy behavior. To Kira, beauty is just an outside to everything. Shauna is without a doubt, beautiful, but he wish that his sister would just stop organizing match making sessions. What he truly wished is to meet the girl he loved with all his heart himself. There are occasions where a beauty can be really devious. He remembered reading an article once that looks can be really deceiving. An innocent looking girl could actually be a monstrous killer behind the shadoes of the case._

"_Kira, what do you think of me?" Shauna asked while blushing madly._

_Kira just shrugged his shoulders "To me, you're just like any other girl. But you'll make a really good friend" _

_Shauna found it hard to believe. She couldn't detect any sense of dishonesty in his voice. She started to tear up. _

"_You mean…You don't have any feelings for me?" She asked in a somehow crying tone. Unfortunately, Kira failed to notice the sadness in her voice._

"_You may be beautiful Shauna, but to me, looks don't count. What I wish for is a girl I truly love. Sorry but, I'm not interested in you." He said in a somewhat relaxed voice. It looks as if he's been waiting for a chance to say that for a long time through-out their little date._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Shauna was found speechless. Never in her life have she felt so rejected in her life, not to say, neither had she ever experienced a guy rejecting her. Countless of guys are queuing up to date her, but she gave that honor to Kira and here she is, rejected in the face. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but those words just came out so true from his mouth. She did the only thing she could do, and that's to run away from the scene._

_Kira saw her running away crying. He somehow knew that it must have something to do with his previous statement. He regretted ever hurting her feelings now, but he very well know that he's bad when it comes to confronting girls. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira immediately shook those past memories out of his head while he head for his department. He walked to a point where he saw the word "Finance Department". He took a deep breath while pushing open the classy glass door and walked into the room.

The place was bigger than he expected. He awed at the sight of the place he would bound to be working at in future. Of course, environment has to be coordinated with friendliness. He proceeded deeper into the department to see another door. There, he walked through and saw a certain red-head standing and seemed to be waiting.

The red-haired girl seem to notice him coming. She took another glimpse in her file shes holding onto in her hands and starting walking towards him.

"You must be Mr. Yamato, am I right?" She asked in a somewhat emotionless tone. Kira sensed that unpleasantness and started to regret ever enlisted for this job.

"I'm Fllay Allster, the assistant Head-of-department of the finance department." She smirked with pride. Kira didn't like her attitude. Neither did he like the way she thinks that she's such a somebody and treating him like a nobody.

Kira frowned at the behavior of Fllay and followed her into the department and is surprised to see so many people working. He kept on walking till he came to a point where he was placed beside a midnight blue haired guy. A second look on him made Kira feel comfortable. He looked like someone easily approachable.

'This will be your seat and if there's anything you need help with, go to your colleagues **AND DO NOT BOTHER ME WHENEVER IT"S UNECESSARY!" **Fllay said and intentionally raised her voice at Kira to proof that she's serious from her point.Kira winced at her sharp voice and decided to ignore it as she walked into her office and slammed the door shut.

"Talk about a temper" Kira said to himself. The midnight-blue guy was just inches away from his face and his speech was easily audible.

"Yes, she's a witch in the department" Said the guy. Kira was shocked for a moment and wondered if he was heard by someone else. The guy seemed to catch his shock and decided that he must've scared him.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, but that red haired witch can be really deadly if you ever get into the wrong side of her." He said while raising a hand "I'm Athrun Zala…Who are you?"

"I'm Kira Yamato." Kira said while raising his hand to shake his and using the other hand to shake the back of his head. "I guess you're right. She is fierce and there's something about her which I don't like a lot" He added on. Athrun could only laugh at Kira's honesty.

"You mean her bossy self right?" He asked again. Kira simply nodded in agreement. They seemed to hit off really well considering that it was their first meeting.

"Wanna meet some of my friends working in other departments during lunch?" Athrun asked. Kira knew that this could be a chance for him to know more people in the company and it could help him feel less tense around the environment too so he nodded without any disapproval.

Kira and Athrun decided to go back to work before Fllay catch them skiving away. Kira set up his desktop and uploaded his work. He began typing on his keyboard and concentrating really hard trying to finish his given assignments as quickly as possible.

He started to feel warm around the place when more people around the department start to open up to him. He felt welcomed here except for the fact that there are ample of girls in the department who seem to always crowd around Kira and Athrun's work corner.

Kira felt like he was surrounded by wild animals in a jungle. He couldn't help but feel really uncomfortable given the current situation. He too began to understand more and more about Fllay while hearing from the other colleagues. She didn't seem like a really friendly person to him. She looked more like a tiger ready to devour a prey whole if he or she doesn't protect themselves.

Lunch time seem to arrive pretty fast since he is constantly making friends and killing time. He was ready to leave when he saw Fllay dozing off on her desk through the window. He couldn't help but sigh "how did she even enlist in the company as the assistant head-of-department?"

Suddenly, a man came out of an office next to Fllay's except that it seemed more classy and larger. "Everyone, stop work for now, its lunch time already" He announced, everyone's face lit up. They needed this break especially after working for hours.

Athrun went towards Kira, "ready to go?" He asked. Kira nodded. Kira seemed to be deep in his thoughts. To Athrun, it seemed as though Kira was confused as if hes wondering whos the man who came out a second ago.

"He's the head of department Kira, Mr. Ulen Hibiki. He's actually one of our best boss here. He gives us breaks and totally despises Fllay. She's only placed at such a high position because her father is the company's CEO's friend." Athrun said.

Athrun could see that his speech justnow had cleared whatever doubts Kira had initially. They walked towards the elevator while talking about their hobbies and finally when they reached the canteen of their office building, Kira seemed to see Athrun wave to certain people from a distance away. They make up 3 people.

"Kira, let me introduce, this black haired guy is called Shinn, the blonde beside him is Stellar and lastly, our ever famous songstress, Lacus. And guys, this is Kira Yamato, a new employee of our department today" Athrun Continued. "there are supposed to be other two with us today, but I guess they are held back by their department manager again.

"Yea…I'm glad I didn't enlist in the marketing department. I really wouldn't be able to stand it if I have to face that Lacus imposter everyday." Shinn grunted.

"Lacus imposter?" Kira replied in a curious voice.

Lacus giggled "Ms. Meer Campbell, department manager of the marketing department. Shes known for her bossiness just like Ms. Fllay Allster from your department." She smiled.

Kira seemed to blush at her smile and tense. He couldn't help but get captivated by Lacus's beauty. To him, she's got to be the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. He loved her for her voice and character. It seemed as though she respected everyone. He could see that Lacus doesn't like Fllay too, but she called her with a 'Ms' which meant that she's really refined and polite.

"You don't have to use the word Ms. For their names you know, they don't deserve that" said disgusted Athrun. The rest of them laughed at his funny reaction while they had their lunch together. During their meal, Kira find himself constantly staring at Lacus's blue innocent orbs.

He couldn't control himself, neither does he understand why he's been acting this way around her. He'd feel warmth and relaxed, but at the same time tensed whenever she talked to him. Nobody in his life had ever have such an affect on him. He had never had so much attraction to someone in his life, not to say, a girl.

Lacus caught Kira staring at her. She constantly get the feeling of being watched while eating. She somehow had to admit that she loved the way Kira would look at her. It made her feel calm. Lacus snapped out of her trance and questioned Kira. "Mr. Yamato.."

"Mr. Yamato.." She called again. Kira awoken from his dreamland blushing in bright red. Lacus was about to say something when Athrun suddenly interrupted.

"I think its time we head back, or else that witch would start tracking us down." Athrun stood up and pushed his chair in before walking away with Kira tagging along behind him.

The two of them managed to make it in time back to their department before a furious Fllay stomp out of her office. Throughout work, Kira found himself constantly thinking about Lacus. Her voice, her scent, her hair color, the purity in her eyes her beauty.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the other hand, Lacus went to her desk to be seated, she found it hard to concentrate on her work now. Her mind was full of Kira. She couldn't put a finger on why shes always caught day dreaming on him.

Stellar and Shinn seemed to notice Lacus smiling to herself ever since she met Kira that day. "Something's definitely not right" Said Shinn.

"Its love at first sight Shinn" Said Stellar "I can tell from their eyes"

**A/N: I guess I end my 1st chapter here. Sorry for writing this story instead of updating the other one but I already have plot for this story for quite sometime. It really bugged me not posting this up. So please R&R. Byex.**


	2. A new supervisor

**Chapter 2**

Ever since they returned from the lunch break, Kira wasn't able to concentrate on his work. Whenever he held up his hand and tried to type, he would see a flash of pink. He would also constantly imagine himself placing his hand on Lacus's cheek, leaning down to kiss her on her ever soft and lustful pink lips.

Kira's been staring into space for quite sometime, well long enough till Fllay came out of her office and began to shout. "Kira Yamato! The company hired you to work and not to day dream!"

Kira immediately woke up from his daze. He hated Fllay for destroying his moment. He finally found something to make him smile long enough for Athrun to think that something's really wrong with him.

Kira replied to Fllay's shouts, "_Ms. Fllay, _I don't see anything wrong of me for taking a break while I'm at work. I'm only human too. Weren't you also relaxing in your office? In fact you did more resting than I did!"

Everyone was in the department staring at them. In their hearts, they are silently cheering for Kira. Nobody in the whole company has ever screamed at Fllay in face before.

Fllay was dumb-founded just like the other's in the department. She never would've predicted that Kira would shout at her. From previous reports, it showed that Kira was a perfect gentleman that holds back his temper. She couldn't believe that this is actually happening and no one is actually backing her up.

She scanned through the department to see everyone smiling. She was already annoyed enough and the last thing she needed was people rooting for Kira. What made her boil even more was that everyone looked like they were going to celebrate over her humiliation.

She frantically looked around Kira's desk to find something to accuse him of not doing. The first thing that caught her eye was the desk-top. She pointed at Kira's computer.

"Kira Yamato, Isn't what's on your computer enough as evident that you've been doing nothing but skiving throughout work?" She replied in an emotionless tone. She was silently screaming in delight thinking that she's gonna win over Kira.

Kira just gave her an emotionless look and uploaded his file. There displayed before her eyes were the assignments given to Kira for the day. She couldn't believe it, how could Kira have done more than half of it in less than half a day!

However, Fllay wasn't ready to give up, nor was she ready to lose face infront of all her subordinates. She walked infront of the Computer and browsed through his work. She was silently praying for Kira's work to be done incorrectly.

"The importance of finance management in the company is so that the company would be able to watch its monthly expense and not make losses instead of profits throughout the week, month and year. Workers should always ensure that work should be done on time and calculations should be done accurately….." Fllay read through the things done by Kira.

She truly couldn't believe her eyes. Kira's report is something else's compared to what other workers give. His report is precisely what Mr. Hibiki has been looking for, and for the past years and nobody, not even herself has achieved what he expected.

Kira truly got the definition he wanted and it's done in a neat manner. So much that he could easily be a threat of taking over her priced position. She just couldn't blink her eyes at the precise work that Kira's done.

She quickly recovered from her shock and stood up to see Kira grinning at her. "Lost for words eh?" He smirked.

Fllay quickly recovered and made up an excuse to cover up for her mistake, "Mr. Yamato, you've done more work than expected for the first day. But when I came out, you were caught spacing out instead of doing your work!"

Athrun was really worried for Kira at the side. _What are you doing Kira? You don't want to get yourself into trouble for your first day! Not to say, get onto the wrong side of Fllay on the first day._ He thought to himself. His thoughts were quickly removed when Kira finally replied her.

"Oh really? How long since has lunch break been over then?" He asked sarcastically. "Less than five-minutes isn't it?" He smirked. "I was about to upload my work and continue from where I stopped till you came stomping out of your office."

Fllay was speechless. She never would've thought someone would talk back to her.

"You delayed my working time, caused disruption while the others are still working. You came out only to vent your frustration onto others so that it makes yourself feel bigger and more important right?" Kira continued. "And from what I see, you are just lying and sleeping on your chair till you awaken and felt that you needed some entertainment and came screaming at me for your own good."

"I…" Fllay was about o say something when Kira cut her off.

"You never made any sense in the way you reason yourself to scolding others. You're truly disgusting Fllay. You push your work onto others so that you could relax and sit back while you get your pay every month." He raised his voice at Fllay.

Kira himself never knew he had such guts to shout at his supervisor, how he wish Lacus was here to witness this scene. He felt happy for chasing away that awful witch. He always knew she was a bully deep down. He only did lose his temper so badly was due to the fact that Fllay had to interrupt him on his thoughts of the girl he loved at the veri first sight.

Athrun went up to silently congratulate him. "You go buddy, I was worried for you then. But you were totally a MAN pal!" Then his face dropped "But you have to be careful, Fllay wouldn't take kindly to what you did to her. You just insulted her in person and she's gonna make your life at work hell."

"I know about this Athrun." Kira replied. There isn't any signs to show that he's abit afraid at all.

"I think I should really tell this to Lacus and the others. They will flip over this news" Athrun said excitedly. Kira blushed at the name 'Lacus'. Luckily for him, he was able to hide his blush from Athrun this time.

"Well, come on lets get cracking or that crazy red-head is gonna find some other lame excuses to drill onto us again" Said Kira. He was merely trying to avoid the conversation so that he could spend the rest of his time thinking about Lacus again.

The other Lady colleagues around the department sighed in awe at Kira's guts. To them, Kira is just like a hero. Brave, Handsome, Smart and not to say he's gentleman like. They went up to Kira who smiled at them making them feel as if they are in heaven, but quickly backed off when they saw Kira's facial expression slowly change from all their flirting.

Kira was relieved when they finally left. He was getting annoyed at them bothering them everytime.

"Don't they have anything to do other than flirting?" He whispered to Athrun. All Athrun did was shrugged his shoulders. "I experienced that before too, you know? But it all stopped when you came in. you're my hero Kira."

Kira could only sigh and get on with his work, he was able to complete work within the next 2 hours which left him another 2 more hours to spare. He was only able to finish his work from his only motivation, thinking about Lacus. He was starting to regret ever finishing work so quickly. Now all he could do is sit back, relax and enjoy his coffee till its time for them to leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Lacus**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lacus was found day-dreaming ever since they returned to her desk. Shes been smiling to herself. Shinn found it weird and decided to ask Stellar about it.

To his surprise, Stellar didn't seem surprised at all. She just replied to him in a normal way, "Its love at first sight Shinn." She said "Lacus-san is in love with Kira Yamato-kun"

Shinn couldn't believe his ears, Lacus is in love with Kira Yamato? But how is it possible? They just met. Just then, the door to the head-of-department room opened.

At the door stood Ms. Erica carrying a box and looked like she's struggling to drag herself out of the room. It looked as if she's crying. That seemed to catch Lacus's attention as well. Lacus went up to her and asked.

"Ms Erica, why are you crying?" She asked curious. Erica could only stare at her for a few seconds before she burst into tears again.

"You'll all be getting a new head-of-department. He's much more capable than I am." With that, she walked away. "Huh?" Lacus was totally confused at her statement. She was about to chase after her when she saw Erica left without turning back.

It ached her heart to see that Ms. Erica is retrenched. She went back to her desk and told Shinn and Stellar about what happened. They all had horrid expression shown on their faces.

Just then, the glass door to their department opened, there walking was the directors to Eternal corporation and a man with purple hair and tiny blue eyes following behind them. Lacus, Shinn and Stellar quickly resumed to their work to prevent ending up in the same plight as Ms. Erica.

Just then, one of the directors coughed signaling for attention from the whole department. "This is Mr. Yuna Roma Saran, he would be your new head-of-department of the advertising department. I expect improvements from all of you. Mr. Saran is a very capable person and I belief that he would be able to guide all of you along." He said. With that, he handed the time over to Yuna and walked out of the department along with the other board directors.

Everyone had really stunned faces imprinted on them. They didn't expect to have a new supervisor so quickly. They weren't informed and it would take some time to get use to work without Ms. Erica's assistance. She's always been kind to her employees and gave them breaks whenever she felt that they needed it.

Yuna walked into the office which Ms. Erica just left from and slammed the door shut. Everyone in the department winced at the attitude of their supervisor.

"This wouldn't look too good." Said Lacus.

"Yea…that was cold. I guess I was…"Shinn was interrupted when Yuna's office doors opened again. There came walking out, a very arrogant Yuna who just smirked at the presence of his subordinates.

"Hi…Everyone, as you already know, I'm Yuna Roma Saran, **Your Supervisor**" Yuna said arrogantly and purposely stressed the word 'supervisor'. "Now that you previous supervisor has gone, everything in this department will be under me. Anything wrong, come look for me. Don't expect me to be a Mr. Nice guy like your previous Supervisor. Make sure I see improvements this month! Now get on with work!" He ordered.

Shinn very much wanted to just punch Yuna square in the face, but to Stellar, it seemed as if they are gonna work like cows now that they have such a supervisor. Now it all seemed fair too everyone. Each of their departments actually had a Devil taking control.

Lacus was too upset to say anything. Not because of Yuna's appearance, but because of Erica's retrenchment. She couldn't believe it. Ms. Erica had been nice to all of them for the past few years and the sudden news like that is considerably shocking.

Lacus and the others got on with work, not wanting to get into trouble with their new supervisor. It wouldn't do anyone good. Not for his attitude. She just knew it. Lacus began typing on her keyboard, but her spirits weren't as high as before but thinking of Kira made her feel better.

"I wonder what he's doing now?" She asked herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Dearka and Miriallia**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It seemed like hours of work for Dearka and Miriallia over at the marketing department. The work they were given was double the load of what's given to Kira and Lacus over at their departments. They were continuously working non-stop and had barely finished half of their assignments.

Miriallia looked over into Meer's office only to find her sleeping on her desk.

"Why do we have to do all the work while she gets to snooze?" She sighed. Dearka seemed to have caught hold of her last statement.

"Well, that was a pretty hefty sigh, that's because she's in a higher position than us." He simply replied while handing a piece of sandwich over to her. "Go ahead, have it, I realized that this would be another day with no break so I bought an extra" He said.

Miriallia smiled over at him while taking the sandwich out of his hand and took a bite on it. "I can't stand it, she walks away with a much higher pay than us, but we do much more work than her." She whined while looking at the amount of work left for them to do.

"Cheer up, Miri, I heard from Athrun that we have a new pal you know? Hes working in the Finance department just like Athrun." "We aren't the only ones who has to face a witch, Athrun's department has a witch for them to face too."

The last statement made Miriallia's face light up a little while she munch on her grub and continued with her ever-lasting work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**After 4 hours**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira yawned as he stretched himself after waiting for 2 hours doing nothing. He couldn't believe how slow time passes. But he was glad that day ended though. He waited for Athrun to pack up before leaving together.

When they reach the carpark, Athrun bid his farewell to Kira as he drove off in his car leaving a very lonely Kira behind. Kira sighed at the way the day's been spent as he slowly strolled towards his car which was parked somewhere abit further down to Athrun's.

He unlocked his car doors as he went inside and close his door shut and sighed. How he wished he would be able to see Lacus again. He once again drifted away into his thoughts of Lacus till the security came knocking on his window signaling for him to move off. Kira growled for this is the second time his thoughts were interrupted that day.

He drove off and out of the carpark where Lacus was ready to leave the office building. He drove pass a pick-up point till he saw a pink haired girl standing by the taxi-stand. He honked at her while driving towards what seemed like an angel to him.

Lacus took notice of Kira's car honking. She looked over and was surprised but happy to see Kira there waving to her. She walked towards his car.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was just waiting for a taxi" She simply replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not hitch a ride in my car?" Kira suggested while blushing madly.

"Erm…" Lacus blushed while she hesitated for a moment "Nah…its okay, I'll just hire a taxi, that way you wouldn't trouble youself." She smiled.

"Now is peak hours Lacus, taxis are hard to come by and fares are charged at highter rate." He tried to persuade "And driving a beauty back is no trouble at all." He blushed at the word beauty. Never in the world would he ever expect to have this sort of guts to talk to a girl this way, but Lacus was something else, He felt natural talking to her.

Lacus too, blushed at the word 'Beauty'. She liked Kira for the way he's been treating her. She was also well aware of her feelings for Kira, but all she asked for is for their feelings to be mutual. Lacus realized that this would be a chance to get to know Kira better.

"Okay…" She said while heading to the passenger seat of the car and let Kira drive her off.

While they are in the car, none of them uttered a single word probably due to their embarrassment. Both weren't prepared for the sudden turn of events.

Lacus would occasionally tilt her head a little to take a glimpse of Kira from the corner of her eye, but Kira always caught her on the act which made her blush madly.

Kira would too, occasionally tilt his head to the side slightly to take a look at the pink haired princess, but eventually find her looking back at him. He could believe his eyes. Lacus was looking at him?

They were in the care as silence and tension filled the boring air. All of the sudden, Kira muttered something. It is barely audible, but its clear to Lacus.

"Would you like to listen to music?" He asked. Lacus just stared at him before nodding her head. Kira smiled while he turned on the music. He was glad he actually mustered his courage to start a conversation. "Do you want to have dinner before you leave for home?" He asked hoping that she wouldn't reject him.

Lacus was caught by surprise but snapped out of her trance. "Alright I guess." She said while placing a hand on her growling stomach. Kira chuckled at her behavior.

"You're hungry aren't you?" He asked. Lacus blushed. She thought that it was rude to let their stomach growl infront of someone else. What if Kira gets a bad impression about her?

"I guess I should bring you to a near-by fast-food restaurant for dinner. Sorry but I don't want you to starve yourself. So how does it sound?" He asked in a nervous tone. Its actually his first time being so kind and caring to a girl.

Lacus couldn't believe her ears. Kira is actually worried for her. She just couldn't simply refuse his kind offer.

"Alright. Thanks Kira." She said while blushing in a deeper shade of red.

"Thanks for what?" Kira asked playfully while turning towards Lacus's direction. Lacus tilt her head away to refrain him from spotting the red bridge that formed across her nose and the unnatural shade of dark red.

Lacus didn't answer Kira's last question. Kira decided that his last question must have been uncomfortable for her to answer and dropped that subject. They reached Mcdonalds within two shakes of a tail.

Both of them exit the car and headed for the fast-food restaurant still blushing in a shade as red as ever.

**A/N: I was disappointed in the number of reviews I got for this story. It's so discouraging. But I posted this up anyways. The next chapter should be mostly on KxL moments and abit of conflicts between Athrun and Meer. I should be concentrating on the other fic in the meantime for now. Please R&R. Byex**


	3. Blossomed Love

**Chapter 3**

Kira and Lacus walked into the fast-food restaurant feeling tensed around each other. Kira himself don't even know how it ended up with them having dinner together. However, he's also well aware that this would be his best dinner yet.

They sat down on the seat they found while Kira proceeded to ask Lacus what she would like to eat.

"Lacus, what would you like to eat?" He asked, trying to be as gentleman as possible to win some advantage in terms of impression.

"Err…Kira, I think I should go buy my food myself." Lacus replied without hesitation. However she didn't want Kira to get the wrong idea that she didn't like his offer. "It wouldn't be nice to let you serve me when I destroyed your meal."

Kira knew that she was referring to how they actually ended up in the fast-food restaurant.

"Lacus, it's no problem at all. I myself missed the flavor of burgers and fries for a long time." He made up with an excuse hoping that it might make her feel better.

Lacus insisted on getting the food herself. She didn't want to trouble anybody. It wouldn't be nice to make someone you just met to pay for your meal. "Its alright, I'll get my own food. Let's go queue up together."

She said trying to change the subject, any further 'argument', she very well know that it would eventually end up nowhere.

Kira felt the same way as he let the thing pass while letting her to the queue. He stared at the side of her face. He loved her serious look. "Why didn't I sign up for the advertising department instead?" He mentally cursed himself. "That way, I'll be able to see Lacus most of the time and not to mention, refrain from looking at that ugly witch's face."

It's really obvious that he still doesn't know about the change in Head-Of-Department in Lacus's working department.

After both of them placed their order and walked back to the table with their food in their hands, they settled down while trying to concentrate on eating instead of looking at each other. They were really nervous given the current situation.

This time, its Lacus's turn to break the tension. "Kira" She started the conversation. "We got a new head-of-department today. His name is Yuna Roma Saran" Se continued as Kira is beginning to pick up the tone of sadness in her voice.

Kira winced at the name Yuna. "Isn't Yuna Roma Saran the purple haired guy from high school?" He asked himself.

Lacus seemed to have overheard his last statement. "You mean you know Yuna?" She asked in curiosity.

Kira just nodded. "He's from my high school back then." He just continued. He knew Yuna more than anyone else. "He's a show off in school back in those days; _he even tried to seduce my sister_." He slightly lowered his voice.

Lacus heard the first part of his statement but was pretty sure there was a part at the end she missed. She decided not to ask fearing that he might find her a busybody.

"I didn't like his attitude, not to say, his sudden intrusion into the department and pushing our previous heart-of-department out of her place." She murmured while letting a tear roll down her face.

"You seem to know your previous supervisor pretty well?" Kira asked with curiosity.

Lacus just nodded her head. She is really nice to me and treats me like a sister after my father's death. Kira was beyond shocked to know that Lacus's father died.

"Mind explaining your father's death to me? It may be a chance to let the load off your chest too." He suggested in concern. "But you can skip it if you don't like bringing it up." He quickly added. He didn't want to be bossy around her especially given her depressed state.

Lacus just shook her head. "I don't mind telling you Kira, but please promise to keep this to yourself." She said. Kira nodded complying with her latest request as he stopped munching on his grub and listened to her sad past.

_**10 years ago**_

_The day was perfect was Eight year old Lacus who ran home after school. She was eager to give her father the mug she learnt to make in school for father's day. It was the happiest thing she's ever done in her life._

_She's never had a mother since she was young. It was believed that her mother was assassinated a few months after her birth, so she really didn't know how her mother looked like._

_She ran towards her house door while clutching onto what she believed was the best and most meaningful present she's ever prepared for her father. _

_In her tiny hands was a clay mug which had wordings carved on it. "Happy father's day, daddy. May you have long lived life and stay with me together." She smiled to herself as she pushed open the door and went into her mansion._

_It seemed really weird to her of why the door wasn't locked. It looked even weirder when the house was quiet and dull. There seem to be no life in it. Lacus however was young at that time and didn't have many suspicions._

_Young Lacus ran around the house searching for her father. "Daddy, where are you?" She shouted while running around letting her small feet carry her to where ever she felt he may be in._

_She finally came to her father's room as she pushed open the door. "Daddy, are you here…" she asked again as she soften her voice at the sight of her father laying on the ground in the pool of blood. _

_She instantly lost all strength as her hands loosen her grip onto the mug which fell to the ground which smashed into pieces. Though the mug she spent a lot of time in making was broken, it was nothing compared to the way her heart sunk when she saw her father lifeless on the ground._

_She ran towards him as she kneeled beside him. He had a knife stabbed straight in his heart. It didn't seem like he committed suicide. It looks like he was assassinated and even before death; he's been struggling really hard. The marks on his cold body were signed that he might've been tortured and beaten up badly before the gruesome murder which led to his death._

"_Daddy…who did this to you?" Lacus cried out softly. "Who?" She asked again. She stretched out her hand while placing it on her father's hand. He was her only kin since she was young. She didn't have any cousin from young._

_Lacus slowly lost all strength as she let go of her father's hand and withdrew hers which is already covered with blood. She stood up and leaned towards the wall as if she depended her life on it. With her father gone, it's as if she's lost all will to live._

_Lacus screamed while running out into the streets crying. Many on lookers just couldn't care much about the little girl in agony as they continued with what they were doing. Lacus sat at a corner sobbing. This was supposed to be a perfect day, but all this just had to happen. _

_A certain lady came walking towards her as she tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you alright little girl?" She asked. Lacus just looked up as she wailed and pounced onto her hugging her tightly. _

_The lady just smiled as she embraced her tighter "Why are you crying out here?" She asked in a motherly way. Lacus felt more comfortable as she wiped away her tears. "My father died, he's murdered by someone." She replied as tears once again flow down how rosy cheeks._

"_I'll take care of you." The woman said. "You'll be safe with me." _

_Lacus wiped her tears as she looked up at Erica with hopeful eyes. "You'll take me?" She asked. "Really?" _

_Erica nodded as she carried Lacus who was already tired of the day's horrible events. Ever since that day, Lacus has been having thousands of similar nightmares every night._

_She would dream of her father lying on the ground unable to move with huge eyes struggling for words to come out. "Lacus, help me take revenge on the murderer who killed your mother and me…" He would force out those words._

_She wouldn't forget the looks in her father's eyes and the blood that spilled out of his body as her own. Each night, she would not sleep well and would refuse her daily meals, Erica took care and groomed her from young till she was able to work and enlisted her into the department._

**Back to present**

Kira felt sorry for Lacus's past. Lacus spoke till the tears stored at her eyes finally flowed down shining in the light.

He went up to her and embraced her tightly. "Lacus, everything's alright. Have you found the murderer since then?" He asked.

"I tried, but I couldn't track him down." She closed her eyes while resting her chin on his shoulder letting him embrace her. She loved the warm feeling. A feeling of being loved as she let another tear drop down.

"Someday, I will find the person who's responsible." She promised herself.

Kira was touched by her determination to find whoever responsible. "I'll help you track whoever's responsible." He reassured her while stroking her hair. "I will be standing by you always."

He broke from the embraced as he stared into her teary blue eyes. They spell different emotions of fear, confusion, determination, love, warmth and softness.

As if possessed, he leaned in closer to touch his lips on her soft warm lips. He couldn't control himself.

Lacus felt his actions but didn't break away from it as she leaned into the kiss and returned it with more passion. Kira was slowly getting used to the feeling. He loved her warmth she gave him, the feeling of love.

Each second of their lips touching, he would lust for her more. Suddenly, he broke the kiss and met the eyes of disappointed Lacus. She didn't seem very happy for the kiss to be broken.

"Why?" She asked. Kira hesitated before answering. "It'd be unfair to you if I…" Kira was about to continue when Lacus place a finger on his lip as she leaned in for a kiss more passionate.

Kira was shocked, but he slowly gave into her kiss as he held her by the waist and opened his mouth letting out his tongue signaling for entrance.

Lacus was at first shocked at his actions, but eventually opened her mouth for his tongue's entrance as they kissed for good five-minutes.

Lacus was so into the feeling given by Kira that she forgotten about her food when all of the sudden, her stomach growled again which startled her.

"Oh my…" She said in disappointment as Kira chuckled. "Lets finish our dinner and we will be going home already." He said.

"Okay…" She simply replied as she continued eating.

After their dinner, both of them went out of the fast food restaurant as Kira held Lacus by the hand as he inter-locked fingers with her. It's just like they have became an item as they walked towards Kira's car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Athrun  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Athrun was driving home in his car, its been quite a day for him.

First, a new colleague, then a quarrel between Fllay and his new friend. It was nothing bad actually. But good days come to a tiring end too.

"Sigh…when am I going to have a relationship myself?" He started questioning himself. He knew that there are many girls out there forming a beeline waiting for his acceptance, but he just rejected them, one after another. He didn't seemed to be interested in any of them.

They were all alright except for a certain pink haired girl. Not Lacus, but Meer. She was turned down time and again, but it never seemed to come to an end of her pestering.

He finally came to his apartment and went up to his flat. There standing, was a girl he expected but didn't wish to see.

"Athrun!" The girl squealed as she ran towards Athrun at charging speed as if a lion poaching a prey, but at that time, Athrun would rather being hunted down and get eaten up by the lion than get a girl who's just nothing but a pain on the neck.

The girl hugged Athrun as she laid her head down on his chest. He gently pushed her away. "Meer, stop this already, I told you before and many times and I hope this would be the last time I'm saying the same thing to you. I'm not interested in you!" He said in an annoyed tone.

Meer just stood upright while she replied "Just go out with me once, then you will come to like me." She said in a voice full of confidence.

Meer wore a revealing tube top which showed a lot of her cleavage and figure. The top only covered up to below her breast like a bra and a really short mini skirt. Athrun however wasn't impressed at all. In fact, he felt like puking on the spot.

He just couldn't stand the way she dressed up and her behavior. He could just draw a conclusion to her character, she's just a plain slut.

Athrun knew of someone he liked, he could admire her from afar but couldn't gather up the courage to face her in person. She was a blonde, not feminine, not gentle, nor does she knows how to doll up.

He liked her out going character, her beautiful amber eyes which shown pure and truth.

However the feeling he's gotten from Meer was a totally different story. She didn't seem as innocent as she claimed to be. Her intensions aren't pure. She seemed to have a lot in her that he didn't know, and most of all, he never felt good about her.

"Come on Athrun, I'm sure you will come to enjoy being with me." She pleaded.

Athrun wasn't shaken by her statements as he unlocked his door and shut her out in the face. He couldn't have felt more relieved. "That slut is totally helpless." He sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira and Lacus**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira drove till he reached Lacus's house.

"Thanks Kira"

"No problem, I'll pick you up for work tomorrow." Kira smiled.

"Erm…there's no…" Lacus was about to say something when Kira silenced her with a Kiss on the lips.

Lacus was shocked at his actions. "Kira...we..." She was once again interrupted by Kira.

"Lacus…..would you…" Kira stuttered as he tried to force out a sentence which is on his mind for quite sometime since they were at the fast-food restaurant.

"Would you…." He tried again but he could let it out.

Lacus however laughed at his behavior and stuttering speech. She knew what he was gonna ask so she kissed him on the lips again. "I understand. I like you too Kira." With that, she blushed and hopped out of the car running into her house.

Kira was more than happy. However he was disappointed that Lacus didn't turn around to catch a glimpse before entering the house. "She's shy as well." He concluded.

Kira drove all the way home as he stepped into the house. His mother is there waiting for him already.

"Mother, how come you haven't sleep?" He asked. "It's already 10pm"

"You have a cousin. She's in the kitchen now." His mother said. "She's staying over with us from now on."

"WHAT!" Kira shrieked. "I've never had a cousin mom!"

"You do. A long lost relative." Caridad replied as she and Kira looked towards the Kitchen to see a girl walking out.

Kira was certain he saw red hair. He hoped she isn't who he think she is. "That couldn't be…" He froze.

The girl came out presenting herself as Fllay. She's staying in Kira's house!

"NO! IT CAN"T BE!" Kira shouted.

**A/N: I made Kira and Lacus confess for a KxL chapter, but I made Fllay Kira's cousin. Many things are bound to happen. This also means that Fllay will be a third party. A strong one. Haha. Please R&R for this chapter. I'm really encouraged by the amount of reviews I got from the previous chapter. I hope I get the same amount of reviews this time too. And those who read this please read my other fic 'Spirits in the heart' too. Its also a KxL fic. Unfortunately I'm getting lesser and lesser reviews. For this chapter, the more reviews i get, the more KxL moments i write n the faster i update for the next chappy. Thx!**


	4. Hatred

**Chapter 4**

Kira looked towards the Kitchen to see a girl walking out.

Kira was certain he saw red hair. He hoped she isn't who he thinks she is. "That couldn't be…" He froze.

The girl came out presenting herself as Fllay. She's staying in Kira's house!

"NO! IT CAN"T BE!" Kira shouted.

"What can't be!" Fllay pouted tucking both her hands at the side of her hips. "I AM Your COUSIN!" She continued "Though I wish I wasn't…"

Kira was stunned. How could Fllay be his cousin? "Mother, this has got to be some sort of mistake right?" He reconfirmed.

Caridad shook her head. "She is your cousin. Fllay Allster. George Allster is your uncle. Since he's going on a business venture, she will make do living with us for the time being."

"How long?" Kira asked twitching his eyebrows.

"A year" Caridad said.

"What? A YEAR?" Kira couldn't believe his ears. He's gonna be living under one roof with some sort of red haired freak he just ticked off earlier that day.

"What's wrong Kira? You speak as if you have seen Fllay before." Caridad asked. She wondered how Kira got to know Fllay.

Kira glared at Fllay, and then he smirked. "Yeah… She's my very _good _supervisor. Someone who makes my life a living hell there." Before heading towards his room and slammed his door shut.

"WHAT!" Fllay squealed as she returned to her own room and slammed her door shut as well.

Caridad was just stunned. Kira speaks as if hates Fllay a lot. "Wonder what's so wrong with them?" She asked herself.

Kira laid down on his bed as he let out a sigh. "Of all people, why her?" He asked himself.

He got up and went into the bathroom for a bath. The day was both sweet and bitter. Sweet because he stole a kiss from Lacus.

"How did I even get to be with Lacus?" He asked himself. He felt like he's not worthy of her. But at the same time, he wants to live with her.

Lacus gave him a sweet and lasting feeling, a feeling no girl has ever given to him. He didn't like fast food. He always found those food innutritious and tastes horrible. But having them with Lacus seemed to change his thinking. His first date with Lacus was at the fast food restaurant after all.

That day fast food seemed to taste like abalone. Even plain water tasted like honey. "I wonder what she's doing now?" He asked himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Fllay**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fllay slammed the door shut while leaning against it. She thought about Kira's words.

"I may not like his attitude towards me, but he's definitely handsome." She concluded. "He's so man as well, he isn't afraid of me unlike the other guys of the department." Fllay began to wander off into her dream land.

"What if he becomes my boyfriend?" She asked herself while squealing in delight. She couldn't believe herself, first she hated him, the next moment, she actually liked him.

Fllay smiled at the thought of being with Kira.

She didn't know why she's behaving this way, but she loved the feeling. "Maybe I should go to his room and check on him later?" She asked herself.

Her face dropped when she thought about how Kira hated her. "Maybe I should try tomorrow."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Lacus**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lacus dropped herself onto the sofa the moment she reached home. She couldn't believe it. She's actually going out with Kira.

While she's smiling to herself, Erica walked down the stairs. Lacus could hear footsteps coming from behind as she turned around to see Erica.

Lacus walked up to her as she asked "Ms Erica, are you alright?"

"I'm alright dear. After working for all these years, its time I took a break." She smiled. The pink haired girl just placed a hand onto her shoulder while sighing in relieve.

"Glad that you're alright." She yawned.

"What's wrong Lacus? Tired? It's so late already, why aren't you sleeping?" Erica asked in concern. "Has is happened again?"

Lacus nodded, the dream keeps coming back. Erica frowned at her statement. "Lacus, tell me honestly, are you still looking for the murderer?" She asked.

"Yes I am." Lacus lied. Erica could easily see through her expression. "Doesn't seem so. Lacus you are a bad liar and you know it." She continued. "Don't give up hope." She reassured while patting on Lacus's shoulder as she went up towards her room.

Lacus smiled as Erica's figure slowly disappeared into the room, but another figure appeared. She knew exactly who it is.

A guy about Lacus's age walked down the stairs smiling. "Can't get to sleep can you?" He asked.

"Yeah, as usual." Lacus sighed. "What brings you down, Sting?" She asked.

"I was worried about you." Sting replied. _Of course I was worried. You don't know how much I care about you. _He thought.

"I see." Lacus said. "Well I guess I should be going to sleep soon." As she walked up the stairs back towards her room.

Leaving Sting sitting at the sofa watching her retreating figure as he sighed. "When are you gonna understand the love I actually harbored for you?" He asked himself as he took out a certain ring from the pocket.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**In a tattered hut near Lacus's house**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Clyne's daughter is in there" A Blonde man told other man with black hair.

"When will mission commence?" He asked.

The man with black hair chuckled. "Not so soon, wait till I find the perfect opportunity." He smiled.

"Why do you want she and her family assassinated?" The blonde asked. The man with black hair turned around and glared at him.

The blonde man tensed up at his expression till the other guy softens his emotions. Anger could be seen in his orange eyes as he said "There are some things, you don't need to know. Just do your job when the time comes." He said.

_**15 years ago**_

"_Talia! Are you alright there?" Gilbert asked as he approached his girlfriend who was lying on the ground bleeding profusely._

_The gray eyed lazy smiled weakly at him. "Ill be alright Gil, I will be." _

"_No! You are NOT alright!" Gilbert shouted as tears started to form in his amber eyes. "I will send you to the hospital now. Please hang on." He pleaded to her._

_Talia just smiled at him while nodded._

_Gilbert carried her into his car while he drove towards Minerva hospital._

_Talia was pushed into the emergency room for operation as the nurse blocked Gilbert's way. "Sorry Sir, but you can't go in there." _

_The black haired couldn't do anything while he sat outside the operating theatre for hours. He couldn't stand to think what he would do if Talia's gone._

"_I couldn't save her." He reproached himself repeatly. He couldn't stop blaming himself. "Why couldn't it be me?" He hit himself mentally._

_After hours of sitting outside the operating theatre, the doctor came out._

_Gil ran up to him. "How's she?" He asked expectantly._

_The doctor just shook his head while he continued his speech "She lost too much blood on the way here, we couldn't save her in time…Sorry." _

"_NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE MADE A PROMISE TO ME THAT SHE WOULD BE FINE! SHE SAID SHE WOULD HAND ON! YOU ARE THE BAD DOCTOR." As he grabbed onto the collar of the surgeon lifting him off the ground._

"_SHE IS NOT DEAD! YOU HEAR ME!" He shouted._

_The doctor recovered from his shock as he replied in a calm manner. "Not all things could saved by will alone. Power and strength counts. Destiny will be chosen to different people itself."_

"_Destiny"_

"_Destiny"_

"_Destiny"_

"_Destiny"_

"_Destiny"_

"_Destiny"_

_The word rung over and over again in the amber eyed as he broke down into tears, forcefully releasing the surgeon as he ran out towards the roof of the building._

_He clutched his fists as his determined eyes rage. He would pay for any price to kill the person that knocked Talia down._

"_FOR THE PERSON WHO KNOCKED TALIA DOWN! YOUR DESTINY SHALL BE DEATH! DEATH OF ALL WHOM YOU LOVE! YOU WILL PAY!" He shouted._

**Back to present**

"Sir! Sir?" The blonde waved his hand in front of his face. Gil snapped out of his trance as he clutched his hair and held his head.

"Sir! Are you alright?' The blonde asked again.

Gil pointed to his bag pack "Rau…the pills. The pills! Give me the Pills!" He ordered.

Rau ran towards his bag as he opened up and ransacked it taking out a bottle of capsules in blue and white.

Gil swallowed the pills in agony as he panted heavily. "Taliaa…Revenge is…almost….done" As he slowly staggered to his bag and pulled out a photo of Talia and clutched it tightly to his chest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira was tossing on his bed. He couldn't get to sleep. Something told him that Lacus couldn't too. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Lacus's number.

The other side picked up the phone. "Hello?" a sweet voice projected from the other side. The word itself is truly music to one's ears.

"Lacus?" The brunette called out.

"Kira? Why aren't you asleep this time at night?"

"I couldn't stop missing you." He smiled.

"Hmm, I couldn't get to sleep either." Lacus replied.

"My instincts told me so." Kira continued "Are you alright yourself?" He asked in a voice full of worry and concern.

"I'm alright Kira." Lacus answered him.

"Then I'll pick you up tomorrow in the morning alright?" He asked.

"Kira, you asked me that question already, and I'm pretty sure I said ok." Lacus replied. "Did you call me to remind me this?" She asked.

"I called to hear your voice so that I can sleep again. It sounded a lot like an angel's song." Kira complemented.

Lacus blushed. "I guess I'm going to sleep, and that goes for you too."

"Alright. Goodnight, my pink angel." Kira whispered.

"Goodnight to you too." Lacus smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The next day**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira woke up first thing in the morning and got ready fast. Not because he wanted to avoid seeing Fllay, he didn't find a need to.

He just felt like picking Lacus up earlier. He dressed up in his attire which's presentable for work as he went out to his car.

As Fllay stepped out of her room, she was already dressed neatly. Probably because she's staying in Kira's house. She couldn't quite see where Kira is as her eyes were still blurry from the early morning wake up that she wasn't used to.

She was walking down the stairs yawning when she saw Kira by his car as she ran towards him shouting. "Kira! Wait! Give me a lift to our work place!" She shout.

Kira turned around to see the red haired freak screaming and shouting to him in a pathetic way as he quickly went into his car and shut the door tight driving off before Fllay could come after him.

Fllay was chasing after Kira's car as she saw him drove out of the gate to the mansion. "Guess he isn't gonna forget out feud huh?" She asked herself while heading back towards the house to eat her breakfast she could've missed if she hitched the ride in Kira's car.

Kira was driving as he sighed. "Why is she coming after me? Do I know her that well?" He asked himself as he slowly drove towards Lacus's house.

Kira made his way to Lacus's house as he made sure he looked smart before turning up to fetch Lacus.

Lacus was already standing by the door way waiting for Kira. She didn't mind waiting earlier too. She was dressed up more neatly than she would be on any other days. Probably because of Kira.

"Lacus!" Someone called out from behind as she turned her head to see whom she had seen as a big brother walking down the stairs.

As Sting approached her he asked. "Why are you own so early today? You are always later." He asked. It seemed kind of weird especially since she seemed more radiant than any other days he'd see her.

"Waiting for your boyfriend?" He asked, even though it pained his heart to say that. He had always admired Lacus since young. He was thankful that Lacus isn't attached yet.

It truly worried him to see her smiling to herself all the time since last night. It seemed like she was a lot happier and her smiles seemed to contain some sort of sweetness which he couldn't fill in.

He couldn't put a finger on what made her so happy, but to him it seemed like a smile for someone she loved very much, as his suspicions were confirmed when he heard some sort of honking from a car at the entrance of their door step.

"Yes, I'm waiting for someone whom I've come to care for a lot and he is here already." As she smiled at the black car she was so familiar with.

She didn't smile because she saw Kira, she smiled because Kira came out earlier than when they planned to meet, it confirmed her heart that Kira couldn't wait to see her again.

As Lacus went into the car, she waved goodbye to Sting. It seemed as though the whole world was falling apart seeing Lacus was hooked up with another guy already.

Something shot through his heart with twice the pain when he saw Lacus laying a kiss on Kira cheek before they drove off.

She seemed to have forgotten his existence when Kira showed up. He should feel happy for the girl he treated like a princess for years when she's finally attached right? But instead, thousands of emotions shot through his head. Envy, jealousy, hatred, sadness…so much that even he couldn't explain what he's going through right then by words itself.

Kira and Lacus were in the car as Kira took the longest route to reach the company. He wished to spend more time with her before reaching the company and parting their ways to their separate departments.

It took them 30 minutes to reach the tall building. However, it didn't seem like 30 minutes to Kira. It seemed like a 5 minutes drive as he mentally cursed himself for not driving slower.

Kira and Lacus entered the buildings with Kira's hand around her shoulders. They were at the lift when Kira placed a kiss onto Lacus's soft lips as they went through the same routine again with never ending flowing of love emitting out of their hearts.

Words couldn't express how much they would miss each other during work. "I guess I am going up now." Lacus smiled sadly at Kira.

Kira's face fell as he nodded. "We shall meet during lunch time alright?" he asked. Lacus smiled as she was pulled into another tight embrace as they enjoyed their last moment with each other before heading for their departments.

At that point, Fllay stepped out of the taxi she hailed from. She was so looking forward to seeing Kira in the department again.

She entered the office building when she saw Kira embracing another girl. A girl with pink hair, "CLYNE!" She shouted in her heart as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tightly. Rage is pouring out of her heart now as every passing second , she sensed a demon in her heart now.

**A/N: Well…4th chapter already. Tomorrow would be my last paper, and I would be free from studying. The next 2 days I would be staying at home so hopefully I would update my other story too. Fllay jealous…How'd you like that? A lot of troubles in this story. Even I couldn't predict what would happen next. Actually, I had this chapter done up quite some time ago, but I was so busy reading other people's stories that I was just too lazy to post this up. Anyway, please R&R…Like b4…the more reviews the faster I update. Byex.**


	5. Calling for more trouble

**Chapter 5**

Fllay was still eating breakfast as she thought of how Kira rejected driving her to work. She was even wondering why he got up so early for. Working hours doesn't start so early. He'd reach work place and have time for coffee, leaving this early.

She bit onto her bread while thinking on how she screwed up her whole chance yesterday. She shouldn't have shouted at Kira.

At the same time, if she hadn't, she wouldn't have known that Kira had such guts to shout back at her. The thought about his attitude towards her sent chills down her spine, but she really liked this sort of guts he harbored.

She smiled as she is positive to take action on him later at work. Once he had grown to like her, things would be a lot easier with them living under the same roof.

She'd see him everyday, being home mates; they couldn't possibly hate each other for long. They'd live to like each other instead. Or that's just what she think.

She solemnly believed in this 'time heals everything' logic. Besides, she isn't really bad looking right?

After she finished her breakfast, she didn't even bother to clear the plates before stepping out of the house.

It only hit her then, what if he hates lazy women? She asked herself. "Nah, Auntie Caridad will do everything for me. How can a rich woman like me do home chores?" She told herself.

Her father's left Orb; no one is going to give her a lift. "Damn that Kira, how dare he turn his back on me, his cousin?" She said to herself.

She couldn't be bothered to take a bus, she didn't like being with those 'filthy' people she looked upon as. "Buses are for poor people, that's definitely not for me." She told herself and decided on hiring a taxi.

Looks like that is the only way for her now. No way is she going to be sharing the same bus with all the dirty freaking people.

The moment she stepped into the cab, she could only think about how dirty it is to her. Its not even leather seat like she wanted. Not classy and not to say, sat by so many other people before.

"Wait till I reach the office building, I must have a good talk with Kira. When he accepts me, I won't have to sit in such filthy transportations again." She told herself. Or that's what she thinks.

She stepped out of the taxi as she saw a sight she dreaded seeing. Kira is actually embracing another girl.

She was a girl with pink hair, "CLYNE!" She shouted in her heart as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tightly. Rage is pouring out of her heart now as every passing second; she sensed a demon in her heart now.

"Kira is supposed to belong to me! How could all these filthy sluts get close to him?" She shouted to herself.

Then again, she didn't remember seeing her in the department before. She could be from other department. "If that's so, till lunch break, her heart shall break." She smiled to herself.

She is not going to let a girl who stole her guy get away so easily. First she shall feel heartbroken, next, she will face the consequences.

"No one steals my guy away from me!" She shouted. Kira is still embracing Lacus after so long. She couldn't just wait anymore. Seeing Kira with another girl is something she can't stand to put up with.

Nothing else seem to be on her mind as she went towards the lift lobby; even then, no one had noticed her. It seems as if they are in a world of their own till she grabbed Lacus and pulled her away from Kira.

"What are you dong Fllay!" Kira shouted at her. He hated her attitude. Now who is she to break his moment with his girl?

"Kira, what are you doing with her?" Fllay shouted as she turned around to slap Lacus across the cheek. A tight slap.

Lacus held onto her cheek. She couldn't believe what she's seeing. She got slapped? It's not like she's offended Fllay in any way. How could she do something like this?

Kira instantly grabbed Fllay by the arm. The strength he is exerting on her arm was really hurting her as she freed herself from his grasps and hugged him in front of Lacus.

"Kira, I can't believe you abandoned me in bed this morning. You were so into it the last night, how could you just leave in the morning?" Fllay smirked, as she lied through her teeth.

For all the knew, that's the only way to create misunderstandings between them, being separated for sometime could give her enough time to work her magic on Kira.

Lacus couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Kira is that the truth? Did you do that with Fllay last night?" She asked as she felt tears fill her eyes.

"No Lacus…I never got involved with…" Kira didn't get to finish his sentence when Fllay interrupted him.

"Kira, you were so rough last night, I was really caught dead on the bed this morning." She said in a seductive tone.

Kira instantly pushed her away as he shouted at her. "Fllay! I didn't do anything with you the night before, don't you go around spouting nonsense!" He shouted at her. He couldn't really take any more of her nonsense.

How could this red haired bitch just come and destroy the trust Lacus had in him. "Lacus, I did nothing of that sort with her." He explained.

"Was she at your house the previous night?" She asked as a streak of tear rolled down her cheek. She was being serious. She just got to know Kira for a day, she didn't know if she could trust him that easily now.

He may not be who she thought he was last night. It was just the first day of their meeting and they are already together. 'Are things progressing too fast?' She asked herself. She didn't even know what kind of person Kira was yet.

For all she knew, he could be someone who plays with every girl he knew. She felt like she didn't understand him as much anymore all the trusts she harbored for him are slowly evaporating.

"Yes, Fllay was at my house last night, but she is not sleeping in the same room as I was." He admitted. He hated admitting staying in the same house with Fllay, but he couldn't lie to Lacus.

"Lacus, don't you trust me anymore?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice. She didn't seem to believe in him as much as before.

Lacus just shook her head. "No I don't." She was being honest. She is feeling very confused now as she headed towards the lift.

"Lac…" Kira was about to call out as Lacus turned her head to face him. A glimpse of hope seemed to shine on him; it did until Fllay pulled Kira away.

"Come on Kira, I seriously have to talk to you alone." She said. "While we were at it last night, I haven't got a chance to talk to you properly." As she dragged him away.

Kira tried resisting her actions, but at that moment, he was more concern about Lacus. He couldn't believe in the sudden turn of events. They were starting to take one step closer to each other's relationship till some red haired freak came barging in.

"Lacus!" He shouted once more, but the lift door shut tight at his face as he mentally cursed himself for the ill luck he's facing.

He could only blame one person for all these that's happening. Fllay. He turned around and was about to snap at her again when she said something that made his blood boil.

"Boy, at least I got that bitch that's pestering you away." She said with a hint of satisfaction in her voice.

"She is not pestering me. You are!" Kira shouted at her. He is really going to get sick of her behavior soon.

"What's the matter with you Fllay? Don't you have anything better to do? Or is the ticking off from yesterday not enough to keep you awake?" he shouted. "I thought I told you I hated you, but this morning, you were just like a mad dog running towards me calling me to give you a lift."

"But I…" Fllay was about to say something when she was cut off my Kira again.

"What's wrong with you, huh? Do you really think I look upon you as my cousin? I really would rather call a dog my father than you as my cousin. What's with you today? Ate the wrong medicine or something? You are insane truly. In short, a retarded creature. If Lacus doesn't forgive me, you will pay for it."

With that, Kira proceeded towards the lift. He was about to close the door when Fllay ran towards the lift door and entered with him.

"Haven't I made myself clear already?" Kira said annoyed. At that moment, he didn't want to look at her in the face at all.

"You will come to like me Kira," Fllay continued. "That girl is toying with your feelings. I truly liked you." She said.

Kira turned to walk towards her. Fllay was happy at that moment. Her stars must be shining on her right then. Kira is actually getting closer to her. She shut her eyes, waiting for him to do something drastic.

She was glad she did. Kira did something drastic, it was something unexpected.

She felt something sting her cheek as whatever that laid on her face was not the lips, it was a hand. Kira slapped her tightly, across the face. She was glad that no one else was in the lift, or she could be the highlights on the joke list for the day.

She held onto her cheek as Kira exited the lift, not taking another glance at her. That slap has got to mean twice as much as when she slapped Lacus. It's got to be double the impact she laid on Lacus.

It took her a minute to absorb everything in her brain. Kira hates her. That could only mean one thing, she has to work harder.

She couldn't believe herself, she should've been angry if someone did this to her, but she was not to Kira.

"Is this true love?" She asked herself as she left the lift and stepped into the department. She could feel many people staring at her. She wasn't any prettier than any other days.

It's just that the hand print mark left on her cheek by Kira was so eye catching. It was imprinted so clearly on her face that they could even trace out the shape of the palm on her fair skin.

Even though the slap wasn't seen by anyone, the palm print on her face was enough to be the joke for the day. As she stomped into her office, she could feel thousands of people mocking and laughing at her.

She turned around at that point to see Kira concentrating on work already, at least he tried to, he just couldn't get Lacus out of his mind.

Fllay shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT! GET ON WITH WORK OR YOU WILL BE REPORTED TO THE DIRECTORS BOARD!" before slamming her door shut.

Athrun was stunned. He could laugh at that moment, but if he did, he would be facing the directors, or even worse, get a piece of fried cuttle fish for dinner.

He slowly turned towards Kira and saw that he wasn't in his best mood. He couldn't even concentrate on his work. Errors could be found here and there as he tapped Kira on the shoulder.

"Kira, what's wrong with you? This isn't the type of work quality you produce yesterday. Like you mentioned, no errors should be made in the finance department. If you keep this up, you could be facing Mr. Ulen, or even worse, the directors." He said.

Kira didn't seem like he was yesterday. Today, an aura of anger and sadness surrounded him. It seemed even weirder when Fllay arrived at the department around the same time as him.

"What happened to that her cheek?" He asked.

"Who's?" Kira questioned. He had an idea that he may be talking about Fllay but he wanted to reconfirm his suspicion.

"Fllay. She walked in with a red swollen cheek. Even more swollen than a ripe rambutan." Athrun chuckled

"I slapped her." Kira just replied in an emotionless tone. The thought of Fllay made his blood boil. Why did she have to appear at the wrong time? It's just his luck to have met someone like her.

"Whoa, Kira. The confrontation you gave yesterday was evil enough. Now that slap was wicked." Athrun was impressed with his guts.

"What she did to you?" He asked.

"Don't ask, Athrun. I don't feel like talking about it. Maybe another time." Kira replied, but something else hit his mind. "Say, do you have Lacus's desk number?"

"Why?" Athrun asked.

"Nah, just asking." Kira said. He didn't want to arouse suspicion in Athrun.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the company issued a telephone book to us when we enlisted in the company, Kira. All the numbers could be found in it." Athrun laughed at his absent mindedness.

"Oh yea, I forgot. Thanks pal." Kira smiled, as he looked through the book for Lacus's desk number.

He dialed her phone through the line as the other side picked up the phone.

"Hello, Lacus?" He asked, but right after he called out to her, the other side hung up on him. "Guess she's still angry."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Lacus**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I couldn't believe what happened. How could I have trusted him so easily?" Lacus asked herself.

It may not have been Kira's fault. Fllay may be lying all these time. She pondered. But a girl wouldn't lie about such stuff, could she?

Lacus is seriously confused, she didn't know if she could trust Kira anymore.

She went towards her desk as she uploaded her work to continue from where she stopped hence being ticked off by Yuna, probably not the best person to deal with on the wrong side.

Lacus was concentrating on her work when her phone rang. She expected for it to be someone, but she couldn't ignore the phone call, for all she know, her assumptions may not be accurate, what if it's a customer?

She picked up the call as she heard a familiar voice. "Hello, Lacus?" It's Kira. She didn't want to hear his voice from the time being. Reason being, she needed time to sort out her thoughts.

She didn't bother saying goodbye before hanging up on him.

"What's wrong Lacus? I haven't seen you in a worse mood before. Why did you hang up before saying anything?" Shinn asked.

"No it's just Kira." She replied.

"What did he do? You don't seem to want to talk to him, looking at the way you hung up on him, you must be very angry with him. What'd he do?" Shinn asked again.

He was getting totally confused now, yesterday, she wad just happy about knowing Kira, now she is angry with him. Something must've happened.

"It's alright Shinn. Don't ask anymore." Lacus said while starting to type on the keyboard averting her concentration from what happened at the lift lobby.

She tried to focus on her work, but she couldn't. She wanted to give Kira a chance, but what if Fllay is saying the truth? What if Kira continues lying to her?

All these thoughts were erased when Yuna walked out of the office asking for Lacus. Lacus didn't know why he called for her, but she entered the office anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**At the Finance Department**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira was nowhere near the end of his assignments, he's already feeling tired. He is not physically tired, he is mentally tired. All these have to happen just when he started having a relationship with Lacus.

There is going to be a lot of mess for him to clear up given the current situation. Seriously, it's not going to be easy getting Lacus to trust him again. Given what happened an hour ago.

He could understand if Lacus chose not to believe him. After all they just met. He don't even know what's wrong with Fllay. It didn't seem like he cared for her, yet she's clinging onto him like she owned him.

The thought of it disgusts him. He couldn't stand to think of him being together with Fllay. Not only does her attitude stink, her looks makes him want to puke.

In short, she's just not his type. He could never consider such a girl. Even looking at her in the face is such a torture to him.

He could stay in his thoughts forever, but not when the board of directors entered the department with a certain black haired man walking behind them. He couldn't lay a finger on what's going on but it's worth watching.

"Department, Mr. Ulen would be transferred to another department for his talents to be recognize. While doing so, we got a new head of department for this Finance Department." As he introduced the black haired man.

He took a step out as the directors introduced him. "This is Mr. Gilbert Dullindal. He will your head-of-department from now on. We believe that he is capable to enhance the work performance of managing finances."

Kira remembered about how Lacus told him about the chance in head-of-departments, but in this situation, it's different. Ulen Hibiki is not sacked, he is just transferred.

Further more, it doesn't look like this Dullindal guy is mean and nasty like Yuna. Well he isn't, he just opened the door gently shaking hands with Ulen and walked in, instead of slamming the door shut, he just shut it gently.

Appearances can be deceiving. Mr. Dullindal doesn't look like a simple guy to him. To Kira, it's as if he has something up on his sleeve other than just working in the company.

Something that he's planning and it didn't make Kira feel good about him. An aura of a murderer instead.

After he went in, their new head-of-department didn't even bother to come out to get to know them even more. It seemed like he has a lot to do the moment he stepped in.

Its either he has a lot of work to start with on his first day, or he's doing something else Kira couldn't comprehend. Simple man or not, it's not up to Kira to decide.

It's not like he could question his superior whenever he felt like it. The next thing he know, he saw another guy with a mask enter the office together with a younger blonde after the board of directors left.

They seemed suspicious. All three of them seem to be deep in their conversation until Gilbert handed a photo to the younger blonde. It seemed like a picture of a family.

A woman, a man and a little girl with pink hair and a golden crescent clip in her hair. Kira couldn't really see much, but he could easily spy on them with his desk somewhere outside their office.

It hit his mind, Pink hair, crescent clip. Could it be Lacus?

**A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 5. Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed for me. In this chapter Fllay confronted Lacus. Misunderstandings starts to stir up between Kira and Lacus. Ulen is transferred and replaced by Gilbert. The assassination won't occur so quickly. If I'm going a little too fast, please tell me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R. Bye.**


	6. Chance

**Chapter 6**

Lacus snapped out of her thoughts about what happened earlier on when she heard a familiar but unwelcome voice call her name.

"Ms. Lacus Clyne" Yuna called out. He planned to change her current position. He felt that with Lacus's beauty and gentleness, being an ordinary clerk really wasted her looks.

He leaned back down on his comfortable seat as he crouched down thinking about whatever he had planned.

He was in his thoughts when he heard a light knock on his glass door to see a beauty with cerulean eyes and pink hair standing outside.

He smiled as he raised his hand signaling for her to enter.

Lacus pushed the heavy glass door open effortlessly as she walked in, thinking about what might happen. "Mr. Saran." She mumbled softly.

She is now standing in front of Yuna as she lowered her head, in fear of what he called her in for. She didn't want to be transferred or sacked by Yuna on her first day of working under him.

"Lacus Clyne, after working as a clerk for so long, have you thought of changing a job?" Yuna asked.

Lacus quivered under that statement. That's it; she is getting sacked like Erica. She didn't even know why he's doing that as she slightly shook her head no.

"If I say that she job has a higher pay and a more relaxing duty?" He narrowed his eyes at her pale look. It's obvious that she didn't want to lose her job.

Lacus bit her lips as she hesitated before answering. What Yuna lacked of is patience and temper as she shut her eyes tight.

"If the job is what Mr. Saran wants me to do, I'll be ok with it." She replied. She could've slapped her own face at the type of stupid answer she gave.

How could she let him make all decisions for her fate? But she knew very well that she can't afford to offend her superior. Something bad is bound to happen.

Yuna could very well see the nervousness in her eyes as he gave out a laugh. Lacus looked at him with curiosity. Is he that happy about her losing her job?

"You could be my personal assistant then. You will serve me coffee every morning, or when ever I want it. You help me entertain the big clients and keep me company during office hours." He ended his statement.

Lacus didn't want to work under Yuna. She hated him for making her guardian lose her job. How could she afford to be working for him personally?

"Mr. Saran. What if I turn down the offer made by you?" She stuttered. She is really afraid now. But even so, she'd rather lose her job than work for the person who pushed who she treated as a step mother out of her position.

Lacus could see the anger in Yuna's eyes for turning down his request. He narrowed his eyes even more as he took another glimpse at her.

He wanted to fire her at the moment, but the company and directors said that she is a very valuable worker who is really hardworking. He didn't want to see her face. The face that reminded him of rejection as he thought of an idea almost immediately.

"Lacus Clyne, pack your stuff immediately." He said.

Lacus could feel tears feeling her eyes. Just by rejecting his offer and she gets sacked? She didn't like the feeling of it. She felt like her heart tore up from inside.

"But Mr. Saran…" She tried to apologize, but he said something else she didn't expect. She could heave a sigh of relieve, but she would really miss working in the advertising department.

"Go to the finance department. I will make a transfer of you there." He said, never once looking at her straight in face. Didn't she say that she'd do whatever he wants her to? Why is she rejecting him in face now then?

Lacus was happy, but at the same time sad. How could he just order for her to move away when he felt like he wanted it? However, she would be working under Mr. Hibiki, definitely a better supervisor than Yuna as she dragged herself out of the office packing her belongings.

Shinn and Stellar saw her packing her things. They dreaded for this to happen when she was called into the office. They didn't feel like asking about what happen, but Lacus didn't seem all that sad.

"Lacus, are you coming back to see us again?" Shinn asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I will be transferred to the Finance Department." Lacus smiled. Shinn and Stellar were caught by surprise. They thought that she would've been fired, but she wasn't, instead, she was transferred to another department.

"Stellar would miss working with Lacus" Stellar sighed as she looked at Lacus putting item by item into the box she always stored by her desk.

"I will too." Lacus said as she carried the box and headed towards the lift. The Finance Department isn't far from the Advertising Department. It is only 2 stories higher.

As she stepped into the completely different environment, the first one to notice her is her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend Kira.

Kira wondered what Lacus is doing here with her belongings as she headed into the Head-of-Department, Gilbert's office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Cagalli**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That stupid brother of mind, if I didn't enter his room, I had no idea that it was this messy. How could he have found a job faster than me given his laziness?" She asked herself.

She was busy cleaning up Kira's room and complaining about not getting a job after graduating from high-school. Cagalli just returned from her overseas trip and have no idea about another girl putting up in her place.

She was busy sweeping the floor when her house phone rang. Cagalli growled with frustration at the perfect timing the call was made by the other party.

She ran towards the phone and saw that the caller is using private number. It could only mean one thing, a company is calling her, or someone is using a public phone to contact her.

She picked up the phone to hear a voice she dreaded hearing again.

"Hello Cagalli?" The caller voiced out.

"May I help you Yuna?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I heard that you are looking for a job." Yuna smirked. He is planning to hire her to take Lacus's position. At the same time, he could see her everyday.

"Yes I am." She replied, she could've shouted at him for the great timing he chose to call her. A time when she is so busy that she just couldn't find even some time for rest.

"What about joining my department?" Yuna smiled. "I have an empty seat for a suitable employee and you fit into that position better than anyone else I could think of."

Cagalli's eyes lit up as she thought of getting a job so soon. "Sure, when can I start?" She asked. She is really excited about getting a new job; she's been looking for one ever since she graduated.

"Eternal Corporation, at the Advertising Department. Report to my office at 8am tomorrow morning. I would notify the registration counter about your employment to issue you a pass and phone book." Yuna was happy beyond words could express.

Cagalli is actually going to work under him. "I'll see you tomorrow then" Cagalli replied as she hung up her phone.

She sighed knowing that she is going to work under Yuna, but she could probably get used to it, it beats being jobless right?

Then something seemed familiar about the company called Eternal Corporation. She went to ransack Kira's drawer and found a document. She flipped randomly to any page and found the name Eternal Corporation.

She'd be working in the same company as Kira. Due to her late return, she didn't really know that she'd be working in the same company with someone putting up in her house.

Putting up in her house is fine, unless the person is someone irresponsible, lazy and inconsiderate. All these are about to come true.

Cagalli put down her broom she was holding onto all these while as she shot up into her room to prepare her things to bring tomorrow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Finance Department**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lacus stepped into the Department to notice Kira as she glanced at him. She couldn't feel the anger welling up in her, but she didn't want Kira to think that she's forgiven him as she looked away pretending that she didn't know who he was.

Kira was confused to see Lacus enter the department. He was getting worried, a while ago, Gilbert was holding onto a photo of her whole family.

Could he be the assassinator of Lacus's family? He asked himself. He knew very well that he was no where near solving the mystery of her parent's death, but it seemed really suspicious.

Especially when both the blondes that entered the office had a gun attached but hidden at the belt. He could easily see through the camouflage as he was familiar with guns.

He had proper combat training before after all. But all these didn't matter. The question is why would someone be carrying a gun around?

It could only mean two things. They were trying to protect themselves, or they are planning to kill someone. They obviously didn't look like Orb's patrol police to them.

The two men look toned to Kira, there was no reason why they needed a gun for self protection. Kira knew very well that whatever he harbored for them were just suspicions, he can't draw to conclusions from his own point.

Lacus knocked onto the glass door of the Head-of-Department's office as she entered the office.

Gilbert was surprised to see Lacus, it could help in his plan, but he would have to be more cautious in his future plans. He was notified by Yuna about an employee's transfer but the last person he expected was Lacus.

"I'm Lacus Clyne reporting to work after transfer." She greeted.

Gilbert was shocked, her voice and humbleness didn't make her seem like a daughter of someone who knocked his girlfriend down and fled from the scene.

"I'm Gilbert Dullindal, your future Head-of-Department. I've heard from Yuna about your transfer, I also heard of previous reports about you being really hardworking and responsible."

He could've flinched praising her – The daughter of his love's murderer. His mission is so close to being completed. _Talia, your revenge is near completing. _

He smiled as he led her out to the empty desk in front of Kira's. That way, it'd be easy to spy on her, and with Kira blocking her a little, she couldn't easily see through his office.

"If you have any problems, feel free to approach any of us. Don't withhold any doubts you have in your mind." Gilbert tried to sound as friendly and unsuspecting as possible in order to make her feel comfortable with him.

Lacus settled her things down on the table as she took a seat down. It is 1pm already and lunch break is around the corner as she uploaded her computer to find that she have no work to do for that day.

She was transferred suddenly after all. She looked around the department to see Fllay dozing off on her desk. She sighed. Working with Fllay is going to make things a lot harder for her.

Kira was caught distracted by the beauty that just entered and settled before his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He is going to work with Lacus now.

It still startled him of why she was transferred all of the sudden. All these, he didn't mind, as long as he gets to see her face.

He could also find more opportunity to talk to her in private properly. He was disappointed to see that Lacus didn't even glance at him.

He didn't expect that things would go that bad. He saw that Lacus is staring at Fllay who is again sleeping in her office.

Lacus working with him may be good, but Fllay is going to create lots of trouble for her. Kira tried his luck again to talk to her.

"Lacus…" He opened up the topic. All he got was disappointment. Lacus didn't even reply him before getting up to the office kitchen to make a coffee for herself.

Kira sighed. But it's a good chance to talk to her in private being alone with her in the Kitchen. He silently prayed to himself before standing up walking towards the same direction.

He saw Lacus making coffee for herself at a corner as an idea crawled up to his mind. He went up to her and held her slim figure in his arms.

Lacus felt a pair of arms go around her waist, she knew who it was. She turned around and said something she didn't expect she would let out.

"Don't use the hands you use to touch another girl to hug me." She said. Lacus wanted to withdraw her words at that moment, but it's too late.

That was what's on her mind, but it came out so wrong. She could sense the hurt pouring out of Kira's heart and the sadness that filled her eyes.

Kira didn't expect Lacus to say such a thing to him. He slowly let go of her as he took a step back. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him.

Her anger is nowhere near cooled, but from her eyes, he just couldn't search for any signs that she's still angry. Is his judgment wrong or is Lacus trying to proof that he will never get away betraying her?

In any words, he didn't betray the trust she held for him. All those misunderstandings were created without actions supporting them. Why must such a thing happen to him? Why must every unfortunate event fall on his head?

The most peculiar event of this unforgettable day is how Fllay confessed that she likes him. That girl is totally insane and unbelievable.

One moment, she said that he was the one she hated. The next moment, he was her love interest. She doesn't even know what love is. All she wanted is to possess him, not capture his heart.

If she loved him, actions alone would suffice, but she used brutal actions and lowly resorts to get what she wanted. This would only make Kira hate her more. This made Kira despise her; she used such a shameful lie to get rid of Lacus. If she didn't feel embarrassed, Kira is.

Kira is lost for words for all the events that changed his perfect day. He took another step backward before running out of the kitchen.

Instead of getting back to his work area, he went to the roof of the building. It was all clear. Its not that he wanted to jump off the building and end every misery he held in his heart. He just needed an empty space.

At that moment, he has no idea what he wanted to do. All he did was look up at the sky before shouting at the top of his lungs. "Lacus!!! How am I suppose to prove that I'm innocent??!!"

He didn't feel like its fair for him, he wasn't even given a chance to explain. He could, but every time Lacus gave him the chance by the lift lobby, Fllay would interrupt.

He didn't blame Lacus for running off, even he find it hard to believe how true Fllay's expression is. She didn't even blink her eyes to lie through her teeth.

He was utterly confused now as he gave off another shout. This time, it came out from the bottom of his heart. "Lacus Clyne!!! I Love You!!! Please believe me!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Finance Department**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lacus saw Kira's figure disappear before her eyes. She wished that she could take back those words. She really didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

She wanted to go after him, but her legs wouldn't move. After a few seconds, she walked out of the kitchen to apologize to Kira at his desk.

She returned to her work space, what shocked her was that Kira was not there. She felt like Kira has lots to say, to be truthful, he wasn't even given the chance to explain right?

How is she going to open up the subject to him in face? She took out a paper from her files and wrote something on it. All she hoped is for Kira to be fine.

It's starting to worry her a lot when it's been ten minutes and Kira is not even back yet. "Where could he be?" She asked herself.

She saw someone walk into the department. She was thankful he did on time. It's only five minutes to lunch break. If he didn't come back and went for lunch break immediately, all she planned would go down the drain.

Kira approached his own work desk reluctantly staring at Lacus who is busy reading from her book. The truth is, she is not even reading. She is just avoiding eye contact from Kira.

Kira is surprised to find a piece of note on his desk as he picked it up. He read through the content as his face slowly lit up. He blinked a few times before reading it over and over again. He wanted to be sure that he wasn't dreaming.

_Kira, _

_I'm really sorry for not hearing you out. Whatever I said previously, I hope that you would not take it to heart. I was being stubborn then. I am well aware that you have a lot to tell me about, please meet me at the building's entrance during lunch time. _

_Lacus._

Kira clutched onto the piece of note near his chest. He couldn't believe that this is happening. This would be his last chance, he would not screw up again.

Lacus noticed his reaction, she is glad that he is happy for the fact that he was finally given a chance to explain. However, she found it hard to convince herself that Kira might be telling the truth later on. All she hoped for is for Kira to be truthful to her.

It seemed like hours for the five-minutes wait to Kira. He is starting to be anxious. His doubts were cleared when Gilbert exit from his office announcing for their dismissal.

He raced to the entrance of the office building immediately waiting there for his princess to turn up anytime. A smile was spread across his face when his guest arrived.

He could feel that his hands are starting to sweat. He just hope that he says the right thing later on. "Lacus…" He managed to let out.

Fllay was watching from a distance. She was surprised to see how Kira raced down the office building in such a happy mood. He should be heartbroken and sad right?

She wasn't convinced as she continued to spy on him closely. After a few seconds, her doubts were answered as she grasped in disbelief of a certain pink haired girl approaching Kira.

**A/N: Okay…I hope that this makes you guys happy. Like what some people said in their reviews, Lacus should at least hear Kira out. Yeah…I agree with you and this is what I did. I'm sure that you guys would love the next chapter. It's a lot of KxL romantic moments and a little of AxC when Athrun first meets Cagalli. Hmm…but you wouldn't think I'd make things this easy would you? I guess I'll let you guys make a decision then. I have 2 ways of continuing my story. Tell me your choice in your reviews.**

**1) Kira works overtime and Lacus accompanies him, they did something in a hotel they got that night. The next morning, Fllay would get some people to ****beat Lacus up.**

**2) Kira and Lacus went out together that night and meets Lacus in the streets. Lacus got slapped in the face in front of many people. **

**Tell me your decisions. I will see by the votes. Either way, it'd work out fine for me but they are just plots that I have in my mind and they seemed to have jammed my way. Please R&R. Remember, all reviews are read and ideas are take into consideration. Thx.**


	7. Unforgotten

**Chapter 7**

Kira waited by the door of the office building as he tapped his feet on the floor with patience till he saw a certain pink haired girl, his face lit up. There she came, walking towards him as he stared at her with awe, every passing second she's grown even more beautiful.

"Lacus" he managed to let out as he stared into her cerulean eyes pulling her into a hug.

Lacus was lost beyond words as she stared back into Kira's purple orbs. She didn't know what to say at the moment as she freed herself from the embrace interlocking her fingers within Kira's as their palms felt each other.

Kira smiled at her sign of affection and led her out of the tall tower for lunch, she needed to find somewhere quiet to settle down hence that red haired freak appear again.

They walked closely hand in hand not bothering to say a word in order not to break the romantic silence between them as Lacus looked up into Kira's face. They reached a nearby park and sat down on a bench.

Kira quivered and bit his lips not knowing how to bring up the topic once again. The way Fllay speak of what they did really made him feel really awkward around Lacus, despite knowing it's not the truth.

Lacus stared down onto the floor as she managed to let out her question reluctantly. "Kira, I want to know what happened last night."

Kira hesitated before answering, "Fllay stayed over at my house, but we slept in different rooms, please believe me, I only have my heart for you and not her." He held onto her tiny hands so delicate to touch tightly.

"Why is she staying in your house then?" Lacus questioned obviously not convinced with Kira's answer and with a hint of jealousy of the thought of Fllay living under the same roof with Kira.

"She…" Kira hesitated in his speech as Lacus look stared at his face concentrating in his purple orbs searching for signs of truthfulness or dishonesty burying in it.

Why did Kira have to hesitate before answering her? What is there for him to hide? If he's speaking the truth, there's no sense of hiding right? Lacus thought as she once again pondered over the trust she had in Kira.

Lacus, irritated and impatient, stood up from her seat prepared to walk away as she felt a tug on her hand. She didn't bother to turn around to face Kira as she waited to hearing what he had to say about his relationship with Fllay.

"Fllay is my cousin" Kira answered. "I too, only got to know about it last night; I was shocked like you, refusing to accept the fact that I'm blood related to her." He was speaking from the bottom of his heart, Lacus could feel it.

Lacus spun around quickly with shock written all over her faced as she tried to absorb all that Kira just said to her. She had no doubts about his heart anymore, those words came out so true from his lips; her heart could feel it, feel the honesty hidden behind those words.

She could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes as Kira pulled her down to his lap facing her at his own level inching close to her; planting his lips on hers laying a soft kiss on it.

Lacus slowly deepened the kiss, despite her heart telling her not to, she could only submit to her desires. After sharing their affection for a few minutes, Lacus slowly parted from the kiss as the taste of sweetness still lingered on her lips.

"Why didn't you tell me so, Kira?" She asked disappointed, if he had explained everything to her, things wouldn't have gotten so bad. A trickle of tear slowly felled from her eyes rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry Kira." She apologized, admitting her fault in making hasty and impulsive decisions. Kira looked at her with sorry touching his heart as he brought up her hands placing it on his chest, letting her feel his heartbeat.

"It's never been your fault sweetheart, its all Fllay's fault." He whispered while bringing up one of her hands placing a kiss on it. He let go of her hands holding onto her waist protectively using the other hand to wipe away her tear.

"Feeling hungry?" He asked in concern. Lacus shook her head no as she stood up and sat down beside Kira again, this time resting her head on Kira's shoulder wrapping her arms around him. She slowly shut her eyes and smiled.

Kira was glad that she's willing to give him a chance to atone for his mistake. He placed one of his hands around her waist and the other stroking her hair, brushing his fingers through smoothly.

He looked up into the sky sighing. He is already tired at that day's events, and the thought of facing Fllay again really irks him. He's glad Lacus is transferred to his department now, that way, he could see her face more often.

It did startle him of her sudden transfer, but seeing Lacus's peaceful face refrain him from disturbing her rest.

Fllay stared at them from a distance with rage building up within her. Just when she thought she's won the battle by half way, they just had to patch up. She gritted her teeth tightly glaring at Lacus with hatred pouring out.

"Darn that Clyne for ruining my plans!! I'll show her that I'm not someone for her to mess around with."

Fllay walked away from the tree she's been hiding behind looking for some ideas to take care of that pesky runt. _No one steals my guy away from me!! From young, I've got everything that I wanted, who is she to interfere?!_

Her eyes searching for some ideas she could make use of as they landing on two young boys with tattoos imprinted on their fore arms. She smirked to herself as she steadily approached them.

"Do you want to earn some money?" She asked them, obviously surprising them with her tone obviously up to no good. The two guys stared at each other standing up from where they've been seated facing her directly.

They nodded their heads in agreement. "What's the deal?" They asked in a fearful tone. Fllay didn't even flinch at all. This is the type of character she's been looking for.

Fllay narrowed her sly eyes smiling even wider. "I want you to take care of that girl there." She answered pointing to Lacus who's resting peacefully. The two guys smiled at their simple mission.

"You will take action the day after, outside that office building in the morning." Fllay ordered this time pointing towards the Eternal Corporation. "Make sure you stay out of sight as much as possible." She instructed in a serious tone.

The guys are however more interested in the salary they are offered. "How much do you offer then?" They asked Fllay. They expected quite a hefty sum seeing that the clothes she had on her are branded.

"$2000, how does that sound?" Fllay made the deal with them, not bothering about the sum that she has to pay in order to get Kira. The two rugged men smirked at her with satisfaction.

"Deal." They promised, walking away from the scene leaving a very proud Fllay behind. The crossed her arms staring at her disappearing comrades. "She will learn, not to mess around with me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Athrun and the others**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Athrun, Where's Lacus and the new guy?" Dearka shouted out at him, feeling relieved for the break that they are finally given.

Before Athrun could reply him, there seemed to be someone calling out to him, in a tone he dreaded hearing, with a voice he didn't want to admit. "ATHY-POO!!" Meer called out flying towards Athrun hugging onto him tightly.

Athrun pushed Meer away roughly giving him an angry glare, "What are you doing Meer?" He asked.

Meer smiled at him with her ever seductive eyes attempting to kiss Athrun, but was then avoided, "what's wrong with me joining my boyfriend for lunch?" She asked clinging onto his arm as he felt her breasts pushed up against it.

Instead of feeling excited, Athrun freed himself from her grasps as he signals the others to walk away with him. Meer, obviously not defeated, ran up to him again as she slide her sleek arms around his waist cuddling up to him lovingly.

"What's there to be shy about?" Meer asked Athrun completely ignoring Shinn and the rest there. Stellar slowly approached Meer from behind as she tapped her shoulder lightly. "Meer-san, if you could excuse us, we are going to have our lunch now. Anything else, we can talk later."

Meer was irritated at how Stellar interrupted her as she turned around sharply preparing to snap at her. "This is within me and my Athy-poo, its none of your business. Get away you dirty freak!!" She shouted in Stellar's face failing to notice Shinn's face boiling with anger.

Meer raised her hand attempting to slap Stellar across the face, but before she could do that, she felt a sharp sting on her face. Meer looked up to see Shinn up at her with his palm still at the position where he slapped her tightly. Meer held onto her cheeks as she stood up trying another one of her pathetic attempts running up to Athrun crying in his arms.

"Athrun!! Look at what they did to me!!" Meer pretended crying. Her actions didn't work a bit of magic on Athrun at all as she once again felt herself on the floor this time with her other cheek stung hard. She couldn't believe what she's seeing. Did Athrun just slap her?

She stared up at the five pairs of eyes looking down at her, threatening for laughter as she got up to snap at Miriallia and Dearka.

"I am your supervisor!! How dare you laugh at me like that??!!" She screamed like a lunatic into their face with her hair messed up from all that falling she got previously. Dearka couldn't hold back his laughter anymore as he finally let out. "I think this isn't the time for you to be screaming at us. I suggest you go to the washroom and clear yourself up, or else we wouldn't be the only ones laughing at your clown act."

Meer squealed in disbelieve as she ran away from the group wailing to herself. Athrun just stood there trying to calm himself down from bursting into laughter. The two palm print marks on her face were as perfectly visible as he recalled the one Fllay had on her cheeks too.

Dearka turned to Athrun back to the question he asked earlier. "So where'd you say is Lacus and the new guy?" He asked in curiosity not seeing any new faces around.

"Kira ran down the office building right after we were dismissed for lunch, Lacus followed I think." Athrun couldn't confirm his words as he wasn't sure if lacus was searching for Kira. "But Kira is a great guy too." He commented.

"How?" Miriallia asked wondering what Athrun meant by great.

"He slapped Fllay Allster today and totally humiliated her in the office yesterday after break." He said still withholding his laughter as his mind kept replaying the humorous scenes of Fllay ever since Kira stepped into the company.

"One cool and fine guy I'd say." Dearka laughed as the gang headed towards the canteen they'd never get bored of for lunch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of the day**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kira!!" Athrun tried to call out, but his attempt failed miserably when he saw Kira exit the office with Lacus by his side as he held onto her waist tightly. Athrun stared at them with awe.

He couldn't believe his eyes, it's only been a day, and they are together?? "Kira, you're truly marvelous." He told himself as his mind once again drifted off to the blond girl in his dreams. She didn't appear in his dreams, she was one of his ex classmate, but he couldn't put a finger on remembering her name as his memory of her is still blurish.

She only joint school for one day and she was transferred. Athrun thought that he could get to know her being seated side by side, how wrong he was. He waited for the next day to come but was then disappointed to not being able to see her figure appear again.

His suspicions were then cleared when the teacher announced the transfer of the girl. He went to the car park alone as he once again see his friend with the pink haired princess he recently hooked up with. He watched in envy as they display their signs of affections to each other.

He wished to do this too, but with the girl who was destined to be seated beside him and unknowingly disappeared the next day during the high school years.

He entered his car as he drove off the building. How he wished that Meer was the girl he had grown to have feelings for. He tried recalling her name once again but failed miserably as his eyes caught sight of a sign on the wall with a huge letter 'C'.

It entered his mind sharply, C, "Cagalli!!" He shouted out to himself silently congratulating his heart. He slowly drove out of the building and past Kira's house to see a girl sweeping by the gates. She had shoulder length blond hair and amber eyes. _Could it be her?_ Athrun asked himself.

He stopped by the gates and exited from the car walking up to Kira's mansion. "It really is her!" he told himself. He could remember her very well, her dress code, the way she grumble to herself, her voice and every feature she had on her.

"Cagalli." Athrun let out. To his surprise, she seemed to have caught his speech as she looked up and stared at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"How'd you know my name?" She asked Athrun in an unfriendly manner. _Yes! It really is her, the boyish character and her acknowledging that Cagalli is her name. _Athrun could now reconfirm his suspicions for her identity as he stared into her amber orbs feeling in heaven.

"Hello? Blue haired man??" Cagalli called out again waving her hand in front of Athrun's face. "What a weirdo." She told herself as she continued sweeping the grounds of her house.

_Lady luck must be smiling at me, she is talking to me. _Athrun sighed to himself dreamily as he looked at her sweep the floor. Cagalli was about to enter the house when he snapped out of his crazy trance and called out to her. "Could we talk??" He called out to her.

Cagalli turned to him as she sighed. She didn't bother giving him a reply as she entered her house. Athrun sighed in defeat. "That's that." He told himself.

He was about to leave the gates when he saw Fllay entering the gates. She gave him a cold and deadly glare before entering. Athrun rubbed his eyes and blinked in confusion over and over again. "What is Fllay doing here?? Why is she entering Kira's house??" He asked himself in fear of what may happen to Kira.

Seeing that Cagalli is not coming out anymore, he turned around to drive away. He can't be bothered much about Fllay's presence at that moment. He could get the answers from Kira tomorrow anyway. He let out another sigh as he drove away from Kira's house, still replaying the image of Cagalli walking away from him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira and Lacus**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kira." Lacus let out in more of a sigh.

Kira turned his attention to her despite the fact that he's driving and should be concentrating on the road. "Yes Lacus?"

"I've got a sinking feeling that Fllay is up to no good." Lacus mumbled softly. From the time when they left Eternal Corporation, her eye lid's been twitching. She know very well that whenever her eye lid twitches, something bad is bound to happen. She couldn't help but worry about what Fllay have up to her sleeves.

Kira placed his hands on Lacus's as he reassured her worries. "We will face what ever that's coming up at us together right?" He smiled lovingly at her.

Lacus nodded her head as she felt better at Kira's reassurance. However, the uneasy feeling still lingered in her heart.

Kira drove Lacus to her house as they bid their goodbye with a passionate kiss. "I'll pick you up again tomorrow morning, alright?" Kira asked. He smiled when he received a nod from Lacus as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek before stepping out of the car.

Lacus walked up to the porch, before she could open the door, the door opened by itself; there standing before her is a very jealous Sting. He saw their last kiss as it pained his heart a lot to let Lacus slowly fall deeper and deeper in love with another guy. Its only within a matter of time before she belong to Kira.

"Lacus, I have something to tell you." Sting said as he is about to say something he felt he needed to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Since most of the people chose choice #1 I'll go with it. Sorry to readers who chose #2 but I will try to put in a few scenes meant for that choice in the mean time. This chapter is more on Kira and Lacus. Like I promised, a KxL scene in this chapter. I added some AxC too, but not too obvious. At least they met right? They will meet again, when Cagalli starts work. I'm not sure when will my next chapter be up, I've recently started writing a "High school Musical" Fiction. I hope you guys would read it too. I am also plotting for "Fairy Tales II". I think it will start only when I'm near to the end of any of my fictions. It's a continuation to my OneShot fiction "Fairy Tales." I also want to thank the reviewers who reviewed for their desired choices to continuing the story. Please R&R. Thx.**


	8. Warning

**Chapter 8**

Kira drove Lacus to her house as they bid their goodbye with a passionate kiss. "I'll pick you up again tomorrow morning, alright?" Kira asked. He smiled when he received a nod from Lacus as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek before stepping out of the car.

Lacus walked up to the porch, before she could open the door, the door opened by itself; there standing before her is a very jealous Sting. He saw their last kiss as it pained his heart a lot to let Lacus slowly fall deeper and deeper in love with another guy. It's only within a matter of time before she belonged to Kira.

"Lacus, I have something to tell you." Sting said as he is about to say something he felt he needed to.

Lacus was surprised at Sting's low tone as she nodded her head and went into the house. Kira was still by the doorways and felt that Sting is going to do something drastic. He wanted to peep through the window to see what he was up to, but she promised to get home early thanks to Cagalli.

Lacus sat on the couch and placed her belongings in place before asking Sting what is it he wanted to say. Sting took a deep breath. It's now or never. If he continues to idle around and wait for fate to decide their destiny, Lacus would be gone in no time. Fate is not going to control his destiny. He is going to control fate and change destiny's path.

"I want you to stay away from that guy who drove you home." He said sternly to Lacus. Lacus couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why would I stay away from him? He's my boyfriend!" She replied almost in a shout. Sting has absolutely no right to ban her from seeing anyone she pleases. It's her happiness they are talking about and she alone will decide what to do with it.

"I know clearly what a guy is thinking. He is most definitely up to no good, I'm sure!" Sting shouted at her. Lacus flinched at the loud tone he was using. Sting regretted ever shouting at her. In all his life, he's never shouted at Lacus before.

"I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't have raised my voice at you, but please believe my judgment." Sting tried to calm down. Lacus frowned before shaking her head.

"You don't even know Kira. He's an honest person, probably the most honorable person I've ever seen. I forbid you from making any insulting remarks on him." Lacus said sternly. How could Sting judge a person without knowing the person?

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE DID TO WIN YOUR HEART! I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM FROM TODAY ONWARDS! YOU DON'T NEED HIM TO TAKE CARE OF YOU! I CAN DO THAT JUST AS WELL!" Sting lost his patience. He blew to his top and shut his eyes. He needs to calm his mind.

"You have absolutely no rights to control me weather it means who I know or who I go out with and that's final." Lacus said and carried her work bag before heading towards her room slamming the door hard.

Sting just sat there speechless. He's never felt so defeated. _What was I thinking just now? I screwed up everything, now Lacus is going to hate me even more._

Erica saw everything that happened from outside her room. Sting and Lacus just had a fight. She has to admit that she wants Lacus to be her daughter in law as well, but all that matters is Lacus's happiness. It'd be selfish of her to keep Lacus to Sting and prevent her from seeing any guy she pleases.

Erica slowly paced down the steps and placed a hand on Sting's shoulder. Sting looked behind him to see his mother smiling at him.

"When it's time to let go, you should. Lacus has the right to pursue her own happiness." She explained her logic to Sting; but another look at his face, she wasn't so sure that Sting would actually give up on Lacus. He is really determined. All she could hope for is for Sting to finally realize that if Lacus loved him, she would've been with him way before now.

She sighed before heading back towards her room. Sting is now really confused. His mother is supposed to be on his side. Didn't she say before that she wished for Lacus to be her daughter in law? Then why is she taking the side of Kira Yamato?

The thought of Kira makes Sting burn with fury. _He shall not get Lacus, I shall._ He thought to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The next day**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lacus got dressed up before heading downstairs preparing for work. She could smell pancakes as she wore her shoes and was about to open the door when Sting called her from behind.

"Lacus, have some breakfast before leaving." Sting smile at her warmly hoping that she would just buy it and forget about whatever he said to her last night.

Lacus didn't even bother turning to talk to him before she went out of the house and hopped onto Kira's car. Erica saw everything in her eyes. She walked down the stairs and prepared to talk to Sting again.

"Such things can't be forced. It'll be better that you stop everything that you're going at before she complete ignores you. It'd still be great for her to be your younger sister right?" She offered her advice.

"I know what I'm doing mom, I don't need your beautiful advices. If I don't get Lacus, so can't Kira." Sting shrugged his shoulders before walking away.

Kira noticed Lacus spacing out of the window ever since she got into the car. She hasn't even said a single thing. "What's wrong Lacus? You don't usually space out like that."

"I was thinking about last night, Kira. I can't believe that Sting said such things." She replied. Kira guessed it. He knew that it has to do with the talk that Sting wanted to have with Lacus last night. He had a bad feeling about it.

"What'd he say?" Kira was curious to know what had gotten Lacus so upset.

"Let's talk about it after work alright? I don't feel like going back tonight. You think you can stay with be for the time being?" Lacus requested. Kira turned to look towards her before nodded his head. He didn't feel like going home to face that red head either. Speaking of red-head, it reminded him of what happened last night.

_**Flash back (Last night)**_

"_Kira!! You're back!! I've prepared the bath, let's go together!!" Fllay squealed in delight pulling Kira on the arm. Kira growled in annoyance as he didn't want to lose his temper just yet. He freed his arm from Fllay's grasps. _

"_Who do you think you are?" He asked her sternly clearly reminding her of her position in his eyes._

"_Kira, let's jus forget about everything that happened and start all over without Lacus." Fllay flashed at him with one of the most seductive smiled she could ever muster. _

_Kira was disgusted by her actions. "What do you think you're doing? I love Lacus and only Lacus in my life." Kira tried to remain calm and cool preventing himself from losing his temper. What is Fllay thinking?_

"_Don't withhold yourself Kira, you know u want me." Fllay cooed at his ear in a seductive tone which sent shivers down Kira's spine. Kira couldn't take any of her nonsense anymore. This girl is seriously crazy._

"_I'd rather kiss a wild boar than bathe with you Fllay." Kira smirked at her as he just insulted her. He'd love to see how she reacts to what he said just now._

"_You mean I'm not even than a wild boar?" Fllay asked him choking at the last two words. That couldn't be, many guys are queuing up just to be with her. Kira must be trying to spite her, that's why he's saying things like that._

"_No," Kira continued. Fllay's face lit up, she might not be as bad as what she thought Kira's impression of hers wad after all. "You are even dirtier than a pig, even more stuck up and a leech and even stupider than a dinosaur." Kira laughed before walking away. _

_Fllay was standing there trying to absorb everything she was being thrown at a minute ago. Is she that bad? Cagalli was watching from outside her room as she could've sworn that she almost laughed her ass out. "So this is the bitch that moved into the house. I'm thinking that I might not even get to like her." She told herself._

_Fllay turned around to see a blonde watching her humiliation from a distance and it seems like she is going to burst into laughter. Fllay's face boiled with fury and redness as she stomped up towards Cagalli._

"_What do you think you are doing here, blonde freak??!! This place belongs to my future mother in law and my boyfriend." Fllay shouted in a bossy and cocky tone hoping that she would get out of her sight this minute of she's going to regret ever stepping into this house._

"_What makes you think my brother will like you Fllay?" Cagalli laughed. "Of course I have a lot more rights to be here than you deserve to be. I'm Kira's sister bitch."_

_Fllay choked. She offended Kira's sister. Things are going to be a lot tougher now that she offended her to-be sister in law. "I'm sorry sis." Fllay apologized. Cagalli shot her a dirty look, she couldn't stand her freaky behavior anymore._

"_Who is your sis redhead? I'd rather call a chimpanzee my husband." Cagalli laughed as she slowly headed back towards her room. Fllay was dumb-founded. Twice in one day, she felt so insulted. _

_**End of Flash back**_

Kira quickly shook those unpleasant thoughts out of his mind. On one hand, he wanted to laugh, but he just couldn't laugh when he thought about Fllay staying together with him for such a long time.

Cagalli is about to start working at Eternal Corporation too. Kira refused to give Fllay a lift this morning as he didn't want her to pollute the seat that was meant for no one else but Lacus only. Cagalli on the other hand was more independent and preferred to take a cab to work all by herself.

"You seem to be spacing out yourself too, Kira." Lacus commented. Kira turned his head towards her flashing a warm smile towards her in return to get a sweet smile from Lacus. They reached the office way before time as Kira let Lacus out of the car and headed towards the lift lobby.

"This time I don't have to say goodbye to you anymore, we are now working in the same department, so we will be seeing each other a lot." Kira smiled at her placing his forehead against hers. He held onto her hands tightly before entering the lift.

Inside the lift, Kira and Lacus found it hard to get their hands off one another as they kissed passionately to work themselves up for that day. It was a great opportunity too as they don't get a lot of such chances being in the office building.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Gilbert**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gilbert reached the department earlier than expected as he silently placed a box of worms on Lacus's desk. He wanted to make her feel afraid before her assassination process begins. Beside the nicely packed box is a letter.

He smiled at his plan as he was just months away from his goal being accomplished. After all these are finished, he would've finally achieved his goal. He finally avenged Talia's death. His goal is just so close and he didn't plan to let Lacus get away.

He never would've thought he could've done such things to avenge for the death of his loved one. He slowly headed back to his office pretending that nothing happened.

Kira and Lacus entered the department and saw no one except Gilbert in his office. Lacus noticed the package on her table with a note beside it. It didn't seem like those normal love letters she got from other people as there are stains of blood dapped on it.

She opened the box to find worms crawling inside it. She screamed out as Kira rushed towards her desk and closed the box back dumping it into the bin. Lacus didn't want to open the letter now due to whatever that happened.

Kira urged for her to do that so that they have an idea of what is going on. Lacus read the letter as it wrote the date of her death and lots of things about her parent's death. It was a note from the killer. Kira wasn't so sure that the killer is someone anonymous.

He had a sinking feeling that it could've been Gilbert since no one was present in the department when they got in other than him. He was in no position to question him though as he kept his suspicions a secret from Lacus. He could see Lacus widen her eyes staring at the piece of note in her hands as tears fell from her eyes. Her legs finally gave way as she was about to fall when Kira caught her from his position.

The date of death was the exact same date when her father and mother died. Though on different years, the days and time was the same. The killer had planned far ahead. The date of her deathbed is just two-months away. Little did she know that the time and date was exactly the same as the time and dead when Talia passed away?

Kira placed his arm around her shoulders protectively reassuring her that he is going to protect her at all costs including at the risk of his life. Kira settled Lacus down on her seat before entering the office. He couldn't take any of this anymore. He has to get to the bottom of this for Lacus's safety.

He knocked on the glass door before entering. Gilbert knew what Kira had on his mind. He pretended not to know anything about it.

"Do you know anything about who placed the box and note there?" Kira asked him sternly ignoring the difference in position in the department. Gilbert narrowed his eyes. Kira is even smarter than he expected, he is already starting to question him now. Rather than doing something drastic that may arouse suspicion, he decided to play along with the game.

"The clerk from the office building entrance came up to me just now and told me that someone wants me to pass this box to Lacus. So instead of giving her in face, I decided to place the items on her desk." Gilbert lied through his teeth trying to act innocent as if nothing happened.

"What's wrong with the box and note Kira?" He asked pretending that he knew peanuts about it. Kira wasn't ready to buy his story as he clenched his fists tightly. _So you want to play along with this game huh? Let's see who is going to win this game. _

"I don't think that there's a need to tell you everything you want to know. Some things are just better to be kept private and confidential. Now if you would excuse me." Kira said before leaving the box office. Gilbert is indeed cunning and smart, but he didn't plan to let Lacus know what he's going to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Cagalli**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cagalli entered the office building to receive a tremendous shock of her life. The office building is indeed huge and classy, but she never expected anything quite this huge. She continued heading towards the lift lobby before a guy ran past her knocking her belongings out of her hands.

She growled at him with frustration as the guy turned around to apologize to her. "I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean to do that." He said as he started to pick her belongings up for her. Cagalli thought that he looked kind of familiar. He resembled the guy from yesterday who was standing by her house gates.

Athrun looked up to realize that it was Cagalli. His heart nearly missed a beat as he stood up and handed her the things that she dropped. "I'm sorry again, Ca…ga…lli." He stuttered.

"It's you??!!" Cagalli shouted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Well, I managed to tell you guys when the assassination is going to occur. I decided to change the part about Kira working over time to Kira was accompanying Lacus and I think the night they have that you've been waiting for should be on the next chapter. I decided to update 3 of my fictions on my birthday so please R&R. Thx…**


	9. NOTICE

**Notice**

For those readers who did not notice my profile notice, this is a message for you. I'm currently quite busy so may take some time before my next update. I'm not MIA nor inactive anymore but I'm anxious to continuing n finishing my stories, of course I need some time to settle down first. I can't make a promise but I will try to update my stories as soon as possible. My common tests are coming up and I'm having a camp tomorrow so the fastest update I can make is next week or I'll try to update within a month. Sorry for the inconvenience caused. I would also like to thank readers who continued to wait for my stories. If you want to know how my doing, you may go to my blog which's linked to my profile under home page. Thanks.

**KL-Felicia -- XuanZ**


	10. Temptations

**Chapter 9**

"It's you!!" Cagalli screamed.

It took Athrun a minute to register whatever's going on around him. 'Hey…isn't that…Ca…Cagalli??!!' His mind screamed mentally. His eyes then met with Cagalli's enraged orbs. He didn't care though; it was obvious that he is feeling nervous right then.

The butterflies in his stomach are seriously not behaving themselves. They are flapping their enlarged wings around his stomach as he reached out his heated hand to shake hers. He could feel sweat on his palms. 'Darn, why am I feeling so nervous?' He asked himself. He's never felt so flustered around any girl at all.

"What's your problem sir? I found you standing by my doorstep yesterday and now you're just standing here like a dead log." She glared at him coldly.

"I'm Athrun. Remember? From Destiny Freedom High School the other time. You only came to school for the first day. I waited for your arrival the next day and the following ones but you never came. Were you transferred out?"

Cagalli narrowed her eyes cracking her mind hard. 'Destiny Freedom High School?' she had bad memory, but she should at least get some idea of being in that school before.

Just then, something nailed her in the mind. "Oh yes!" She shouted. Athrun widened his eyes in disbelief, did she remember him them? "You remembered?"

Cagalli blinked her eyes at him before smiling. "No I don't, I just remembered I'm gonna be late if I stay here chit chatting further." Athrun blushed in a deep shade of red in embarrassment. "I guess I should be going, don't want to be late on my first day of work."

"You work here?" Athrun asked with shock hinted in his voice.

"Yes, I do. Today's my first day of work." She replied. "Anything wrong with that?"

"Maybe I could show you around during lunch? How 'bout I meet you at the lift lobby later on?" Athrun asked. Just as things were looking up to him, devil sent a monster to Earth from hell. "Athy-Poo!!"

Cagalli choked at the nickname he was given. "Athy-poo?" She asked with a mixture of laughter in her tone. Athrun scratched the back on his head smiling at her in an embarrass manner. 'Why that Meer, always appearing at the wrong time. I have to fix this or things are going to get a lot tougher for me to be able to talk to Cagalli.'

Meer ran towards Athrun excited as she pounced onto him like a predator would to its prey hugging him tightly. "Stop that Meer, this is not right." He removed her hands trying to withhold his temper. He didn't want to lose his temper in front of her.

Cagalli stared at them in amusement. 'Well that sure is entertainment enough to begin the day with. After all, I need to lighten up and relax before I start work.' "Wait, WORK??!!" She shouted, which aroused the attention of Athrun and Meer at the same time.

She looked into her watch and ran towards the lift. Athrun got himself out of Meer's grasp running after her. "Wait Cagalli!" he shouted. Meer ran behind Athrun, "ATHYPOO!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR ME!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira and Lacus**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you alright Lacus?" Kira walked towards her putting a hand on her shoulder. He only met her for a few days, yet it seems like they've met for a long time. The strong burning desire he had to take up the responsibility to protect her even if it meant risking his life.

Lacus grabbed his blazer before crying into his chest. "Why in the world would this person want to kill me? What'd I do wrong? What have my family owed the mastermind of all these assassination?"

Kira's heart ached so much to see her cry like this. He placed both hands on her arms holding her close to him so that she knows that he'd be there for her no matter what.

"Kira, am I going to die soon?" She asked him.

It was then; Kira's heart was pierced by a sharp knife. He could never deal with the pain of losing Lacus. Within the short period of time, he felt the type of love he was able to give to Lacus and not to anyone else. She made his life full and enrich and he's not going to lose her to some sick assassin.

"I'll protect you. I'll get to the bottom of all these gruesome killings and avenge for you." He whispered into her ear hugging her even tighter this time. His eyes glared into the head-of-department's room like an enraged tiger going to kill someone.

He clenched his fist with everything he saw as red at the man in the room. The unpleasant aura given by the man with long black hair. His suspicious orange eyes that's written hatred all over it.

Kira was too overwhelmed by his own emotions that his mind is acting on it's own without thinking of the consequences. He typed a report to Gilbert and placed it nicely in a file. He stood up and walked towards Gilbert's office before knocking on the door.

Lacus stared at him. 'Why is Kira always going into Gilbert's office?' She twisted her lips and decided that it was not for her to know before proceeding back to her work. With her mind still occupied with the turn of events, she just couldn't concentrate on her work at all.

Her wandering eyes scanned around the room to see Fllay entering the department. This time she didn't head for her office but went straight to Lacus's table. Lacus couldn't stand how she's dressed. She wore a sleeveless top and purposely unzipped the part to her stomach revealing all of her cleavage and some of her black bra, with a mini skirt that only reached half-way past her thighs. She walked into the office flipping her hair stepping on her high-heeled sandals as if trying to seduce someone.

Lacus pretended not to notice her presence and continued starting at her documents, rolling her eyes to the corner to be able to see what Fllay's up to.

Fllay slammed her hands onto Lacus's table before sitting on her table with her legs cross, smiling at her slyly. She pointed towards Lacus and laughed at her. "How can you be compared to me?" She smirked at Lacus and gave her a dirty look.

"Kira will see that I am better than you one day. Till then, enjoy your venture because you will soon cry in despair." Fllay laughed again. Lacus pretended not to have heard anything. She trusted Kira more than anyone else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**In Gilbert's office**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira slammed the document into his table giving him a fierce look. Gilbert narrowed his eyes at him before smiling pretending not to know anything. "Done with your work already Mr. Yamato?" He asked sarcastically. Kira didn't find his joke funny.

"This is the report I was told to write before you came so I am handing this in first before the deadline." He answered with signs of unhappiness and a little something else hidden in his words. He took a step back before opening his mouth again.

"There sure are many things in this world that lies beneath the covers aren't there? Some things may look simple but behind lies a complicated truth, the same goes to humans. You never really know what they are planning or thinking. But at the same time, people can't be kept in the dark forever, because even the best disguise will be seen through when the time comes. It's just a matter of time, so we can never be too sure and have to be careful all the time. Isn't that right, _Gilbert_?" He purposely emphasized on the word 'Gilbert'.

Gilbert shot him a disgusted look. 'Is he hinting something to me?' he thought. 'He is different from others. He has a mind that operates independently, but I can't fire him as it would only create more hints to him. I guess I'll have to be more careful in my movements from now on.'

Kira could see that he was pondering and fighting his own thoughts.

"What's that supposed to mean, Yamato?" Gilbert asked him obviously unhappy.

"Nothing much, just thought of sharing this knowledge I have with someone _superior_ to me." Kira smirked at him. Gilbert didn't buy that excuse, he knew very well of Kira's suspicions towards him but returned the smile.

"Thanks a lot. If you could just leave me alone to look through these documents", Gilbert requested, still playing along with the game he thought he was in for. He didn't want to hear more of Kira's words as it only brought sarcasm to him.

Kira bowed to him slightly. "Sorry for taking up your time. I know the head of department has lots to do besides just working." Before leaving the room slamming the door shut. Gilbert stared at his disappearing figure letting his mind run wild. 'He can't find out anything. I have to wait for some time before making my next move. With this guy around, I may not be able to get rid of Clyne at the time planned.'

He looked at the black clip file on his desk before browsing through the folder. Kira has done a superb job and is certainly highly qualified to take his position anytime, but that wasn't his main concern. He's haven't seen someone quite as brilliant as he is as no one was able to look through his fake side.

Up till the last part, he noticed a paper separately attached with red bolded words. He threw the file to the other side of the room hitting the cabinet leaving an arc on the desk. At his rage, he booted onto his computer searching for data of Kira.

He finally got the type of information he wanted and read out loud. "Kira Yamato, born in scientific research lab as Ultimate Coordinator (first generation), graduated from University of ArchAngel as top scholar." He places his fingers on his chin.

'So he's the ultimate coordinator and top scholar of well know University of ArchAngel.' With that, he picked up his phone and dialed on a certain private number. "Rau, Gilbert speaking. I've found the Ultimate Coordinator." Gilbert let out a sly smile at the foot of his lips.

He knew how much Rau wanted to find the only Ultimate Coordinator. He was born into the same family as Kira was, but Kira's biological parents thought that Kira was much more capable than Rau is and abandoned him on the streets of Onogoro which he was then found by Gilbert and trained to be one of the top assassinators in the world. His combat and assassination skills were well known world wide and was truly formidable.

He learnt of Gilbert's goal of killing the Clyne's blood line and in return, Gilbert would help him track down Kira Yamato. He trained hard not just to meet Gilbert's sick goals, but to be able to face Kira if they ever meet one day. He learnt that Kira was a top notch military man and was well known for his targeting and combat skills, not to mention strength.

However, since it's been years and he was only four when he was abandoned, he couldn't remember how Kira looked like. But for now, he didn't care for what reason his parents abandoned him or if Kira was his biological older brother or not, all he wanted was revenge. Both Kira and he were creations of his father to become the ultimate coordinators, but he was a failure and Kira was a success. There were many things where he cannot be in competition with Kira.

Weather it meant academic achievements, sports or co-curricular activities, as long as there's Kira's existence, he could remain as a shadow. Gilbert smiled at this chance, it all meant that his mission was near to completion and it could mean well for him too. With Kira out of his way, it'll be easier to get Lacus.

"Where is he?" Rau spoke over the phone. He clenched his fists, ready to take action anytime.

Gilbert smiled. "He's none other than my subordinate, working in my department."

Rau smiled over the phone. "You've certainly hooked up a big fish in Eternal Corporation. You've not only found Lacus Clyne but Kira Yamato as well; perhaps destiny is the one that decided we should win this battle. You get your revenge and I get mine."

That was the line Gilbert loved the most, 'Revenge'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**After Work**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira is starting to pack up his things and checking through for any incomplete work. He knew that Gilbert suspected his knowledge of the whole naked truth, but he's not too worried about it. He's even suffered the worst times. When he was only 8, his father threw his younger brother away which left him crying. His dad often manipulated his mind about self before others. That he shouldn't bother about his brother being thrown out.

However, his heart was still soft and even when putting on a strong front; he couldn't deny that he missed his blonde brother dearly, which he hasn't seen him since. His dad especially doted on his twin sister even though she wasn't as smart or athletic as Rau is. Kira knew all these while that his father was just bias against Rau and he not being as successful wasn't the real reason why he threw him out.

The month after, his father died of a heart attack and his mother died even when he was a baby. His father gambled all the remaining fortune his family had upon knowing his heart failure; Kira was as good as homeless together with his sister.

Kira shook out all those thoughts and saw that Lacus have finished packing but all she was doing now was just standing at her position staring into her family photo with tears flowing endlessly. Kira held her close to him as he looked at the photo and was shocked to find that it was the same as the photo that he saw the man in Gilbert's office had the other time.

"Lacus are you alright?" He asked hoping to get a truthful yes as a reply.

"Kira, after all these that happened today, I really don't want to return home, would you mind accompanying the whole night with me?" She asked calmly. Kira blushed in bright red thinking of the possibilities that could occur in their twosome world, nodding his head.

Lacus's mood lightened up and noticed his blush. Even though they just met a few days, she could see through him transparent. She hit his chest playfully before giggling. "Kira, I know what you're thinking."

With that comment, Kira shook off his blush and gave her an evil look, "So if anything were to happen, my princess, I can't assure you'd be smirking so happily then." Kira placed an arm over her shoulder leading her to the car park.

All of the sudden, Athrun ran up to Kira from behind. "I heard everything pal, don't worry, I won't want to play gooseberry but I think I will soon become like you two Kira."

Kira gave him a surprised look. He didn't understand the last part.

"I just met this new employee from the advertising department that I've grown to like during my high school days and we went for lunch just now which explained my absence and she agreed to my date offer during this week end!" Athrun shouted so loud that those left in the department could hear him. "You won't believe how beautiful she is, with her blonde locks. I guess I'll go home to choose my outfit to wear tomorrow!" Athrun sped off at the speed of lightning.

Kira and Lacus stared at him with wide eyes before Kira thought over what Athrun last said. "New blonde girl in the advertising department." It was then something hit his mind and he gave an evil look like he's going to do something evil.

Lacus gave him a puzzled look. "What about the new girl?" She asked feeling a little jealous. Kira could sense her jealousy and turned towards her smiling. "I think the girl Athrun was talking about is my sister."

Lacus was shocked; she never knew Kira had a sister. "Since when do you have a sister Kira?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Kira said pinching her nose before leading her towards the car and towards a nearby club.

When they reached the club, Lacus was the first to order her drinks and to Kira's surprise, they were all alcoholic drinks. Lacus started pouring out all her sad memories to Kira and got really drunk even when she knew she can't hold the liquor well.

"Kira, please don't leave me ever." She suddenly cried. She was afraid to be hurt by love. The way sting changed his attitude towards her because of love.

"Don't worry, I never will. I think we should get you home." He suggested as Lacus put on a strong resistance. She didn't want to leave just yet and continued to talk on her childhood and how much she missed her parents. Kira began to know Lacus a little more hearing her past.

Lacus is a really strong girl considering her losing her parents at young age. Suddenly, Lacus started to talk about how jealous she was at Fllay that morning. It did remind Kira of all the happenings in the afternoon.

_**Flash back (During office hours)**_

_Kira slowly walked out of Gilbert's office slamming the door. It is that kind of temper and guts he had that got Fllay heads over heels. Fllay slowly approached him and started flirting around. _

_Kira was however not in the mood to listen to all the crap she's installed for him. Instead of scolding her like he always would, he smiled at Fllay as Fllay thought she's really succeeding. She slowly bent down trying to get Kira's attention on her outfit. Kira smiled at her making her heart flutter. _

_Lacus was sitting by the side. She was a little jealous at what was going on but she knew that Kira wouldn't betray her. _

"_That outfit suits you better than anyone else Fllay." He smiled. "You look like an angel in that." 'Yea, dream on Fllay.' Kira could see Fllay's happiness in her eyes. He was planning to vent his frustration on her. He didn't want to put it on anyone else and she was just the best option in the whole department."_

_He slowly his face close to her; with his lips almost touching hers. Everyone in the department stared with eyes wide open. Isn't Kira supposed to be going out with Lacus?_

_Fllay thought she was in heaven and started drawing her lips near feeling his hot breath touching her skin. She is getting more and more excited when Kira suddenly shouted at her. "GET LOST BITCH!"_

_That cleared everyone's doubts and they all proceeded on to work withholding their laughter._

_Fllay was so embarrassed that she decided to withdraw and walk back to her office._

'_Don't worry Fllay Allster, the time will come for Kira to fall in love with you and fall out with Lacus. It just takes time.' To Fllay, the harder it is to get Kira to accept her love, the more she wanted him, she didn't know why but she loved the side she thought was manly of Kira._

_**End of flashback**_

Kira wanted to drive her home, but he remembered that she said she didn't want to go home for the night. The only place that went to his mind was the hotel as he didn't want to go somewhere too far. Kira carried her into his car and drove off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**In the hotel**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira started to blush at the situation he was in. Lacus was starting to jump around the bed and took off her blazer now having only her sleeveless whole piece dress on her reveaing her shoulders. Kira decided to go for a bath when Lacus suddenly pounced onto him and pushed him flat on the bed. Kira is now in a deep shade of red. The situation and position was awkward.

Lacus began to remove his blazer and dress shirt exposing his chest and started lying on it mumbling something to him. "Kira, take me away." She whispered.

It took Kira awhile to register what she said. His mind was clear of all doubts now, he knew that Lacus didn't know what she was saying, but on the other hand, he couldn't resist any further, and he couldn't withhold his temptations any longer. Whatever's going to happen the next morning was completely out of his mind as he flipped around with Lacus below now.

"I'm sorry Lacus." He apologized to her unconscious figure before making his move.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Sorry I took a long time to put this chapter together. I hope that the long update won't decrease the amount of reviews I get but I really need motivation if I'm going to put together another chapter for my Gundam seed stories during my march holidays so it'll all depend on the reviews. But I'd like to apologize for the time taken in updating this story so I'd like to thank readers who continued reading my stories. Please R&R Thx. See ya round, hopefully sometime soon. Lols.**


	11. Sudden Will

**Chapter 10**

A pair of violet eyes slowly opened staring at the ceiling. He was exhausted, at the same time glad at the same time. Yet something did worry him a little, if Lacus wakes up, how is she going to react? His eyes were drawn to the pink haired beauty lying beside him right now.

She looks peaceful now, but for how long? He knew it was a wrong move to take last night, but he couldn't hold it back any longer. He took advantage of a drunken girl, someone that placed so much trust into him. She must be disappointed when she wakes up. Kira got up dragging his feet heavily to the shower. He turned on the faucet clearing his thoughts with water pouring onto his skin, down his well-built body.

Turning the faucet on and off, water fell and stopped with every command his hand took. Still worrying over Lacus's reaction, he punched the tiled walls hard. His knuckles went red at the impact, it didn't hurt the wall, it didn't hurt his hand, however; it hurt his heart.

"What is she going to think of me?" He stared at the shower head as if it was going to reply him. Why didn't I think of the consequences last night, why did I lose to temptation?

He rinsed his hair running his hands through it thoroughly. Drowning himself in the pelting water. Turning off the faucet, he stepped out of the shower curtains. No matter how she is going to react later, he's going to continue protecting her. He was going to take responsibility for his own actions.

He stared at himself in the mirror cursing himself both verbally and mentally, yet he knew he enjoyed his activity last night.

**With Lacus**

Lacus flipped to and fro on the bed with sheets covering herself. Her beautiful cerulean eyes opened unwillingly, another morning. Her mind was in a whirl from the excessive alcohol she took the previous night. Placing her hand on her head, she slowly felt better. "I guess I drank too much last night."

She slowly sat up feeling the sheets covering her body fall off revealing her perfect figure. She felt bare all of the sudden. Looked down upon her body to see that her skin was as bare as the day she way born. She could hear water from the showers. Her tears were threatening to fall.

'_I knew it wasn't right to drink so much, now look at my pathetic self now.' _Her eyes brought her to the blood stains that stained the sheets on the bed as she touched it with her sleek fingers. It was over for her. She was no longer who she was yesterday.

Her head was still slightly spinning from everything that happened yesterday. She slowly felt a tear roll down her face. She held the sheets close to her body trying to cover every feminine feature on herself. She could hear water from the shower stop from the shower room.

Her eyes stared at the door that was about to open.

From the shower, a brunette stepped out with his pants on and nothing else. He turned off the lights, but Lacus was still unsure of who it was. Suddenly it hit her; she was with Kira all night long so the brunette must be him.

Kira turned around walking to see Lacus awoken. "Good morning, did you have a good rest yesterday?" He looked smiling at her.

Kira slowly approached her sitting down beside her, but the reaction he got from her was nothing he expected. She threw herself onto him pushing him down on impact to the bed. Her fists pounded lightly on his chest, crying.

"I'm glad it's you. If it's not, I cannot imagine what I would've become." She slowly looked up with teary eyes. Kira looked at her with apology in his eyes. He held up a hand to wipe her tears on her face before placing a feather light kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry" was all he said. He placed both his hands over her bare waist hugging her protectively. Lacus's head laid down peacefully on his chest listening to his heart beat. Kira placed the sheets on the bed over her shoulders.

Both of them fell asleep in each other's arms again. They were not planning to go for work today. They needed a day off, together quietly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The next day**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira received an urgent call from home from the law firm. He didn't know what happened, but he knew that it was bound to be something so big; it had to reach him all of the sudden.

He promised to spend the whole Sunday together with Lacus, but it looks as if he has to cancel the whole date. He sighed as he headed towards the law firm.

During his drive, thousands of thoughts flashed through him, could it be that Fllay sued him? Or did they find his long lost father for him? Kira was an adopted son by Caridad, he was put in an orphanage since the young age of 4 and he couldn't even remember how this biological father looked like.

He reached the door of the law firm building, surprised to be greeted by several men as if he was the boss of them, or that was what he thought – he was not.

"Respects to Mr. Hibiki.", the man shook his hand. Kira was surprised, "Hibiki?" He uttered.

"Yes sir, you are the son of Alan Hibiki, director of the Eternal Corporation." The lawyer explained to him

Kira followed them into the meeting room to get the facts clear. How could his father be the director of the Eternal Corporation? After all, the only father he acknowledged was Haruma Yamato, and that makes Fllay his cousin.

"Perhaps this may come as a shock to you. You are the biological son of Mr. Alan Hibiki; he is the director of the Eternal Corporation. I am the lawyer in charge for Eternal Corporation, and from the information I have, you are working in the company you are about to take over." The lawyer explained.

"Your father is not in very good health and you are the only son he has, he wishes to see you take over the whole of Eternal Corporation before he passes away, as both the CEO and the Director. He is putting the CEO as the deputy CEO under you. From tomorrow onwards, you are supposed to report to Eternal Corporation as the head of it and not under Dullindal. You are supposed to sign on the dotted line of the documents to clarify new ownership of the company." He told Kira sternly. You have no other choices, if you don't, the company will collapse"

Kira held onto the pen with shaky hands as he hesitate weather to sign onto the contract. Everything came as a shock for him. His Biological father is the director and all these while, he was working under him knowingly. He had to sign, or if the company were to collapse, many will lose their jobs. However, signing only meant that he wouldn't be working in the same department as Lacus anymore, it also meant that he wouldn't be able to watch our for Gilbert's actions.

'_If Fllay discovers that I am taking over the company, she is surely going to give me more trouble. Why did all these have to come so suddenly?' _Kira pondered.

Before he left, he realized that he previous head of department had the same first name as his father – Hibiki. He asked the lawyer and understood that Ulen was his father's brother. He wondered if his sister and mother knew about this yet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Outside the law firm**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira stared at his hands, he just signed onto the contract of ownership. That makes him the big boss, but how is Lacus going to react to this sudden news? He opened the door of his car as he drove to where his mind told him to – Lacus's home.

Kira dialed on Lacus's phone as the beeping sound over the phone made his heart beat even more, his palms sweat even fiercely. The opposition side seemed to pick up the phone too early than he expected.

"Kira!!" Lacus shouted over the phone with excitement.

"Err…Lacus. Can you come out for awhile? I have something to talk to you about" Kira stuttered.

"Where? At what time?"

"Now, I'm outside your house right now."

Lacus walked towards the window of her room to see Kira's car waiting downstairs. "I'll be there in just a minute!" With that, Lacus ended the call. She seemed to notice the sadness and hesitation in Kira's tone, but shook it off to choose her wardrobe.

Kira waited patiently in his car thinking of how he was going to open up the topic of the sudden 'promotion'. Surely Lacus would not mind, but she is going to get lonely in the department all by herself. He couldn't sack the secretary appointed to him for Lacus. It wouldn't be fair. Yet he wants to spend more time in the company with her.

Gilbert was another factor for him to worry about. Who is going to keep an eye on him? He couldn't sack him immediately; he needs to monitor his actions. Sacking Gilbert wouldn't be solution to things. After all, he is an outstanding man. It is only with weeks and so many things happened. His first head of department is his uncle; his new head of department may be behind the assassination of his girlfriend's parents. His crazy assistant head of department is his cousin and is stalking him. Lacus has his step-brother which is madly in love with her. Yet through all these mess, he found his friends in the company, he had his sister enlisted inside and best of all, he met Lacus.

He was so into his thoughts, he didn't realize that Lacus was already in the car. She waved her hands in front of his face. Kira snapped out of his thoughts immediately turning to see the girl whom he loved more than words could say. He forced out a smile which wasn't convincing to Lacus.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked with concern.

Kira shook his head, "Don't worry about it, it is fine. What's for lunch today?" He asked Lacus. "Your thoughts", she replied.

Kira decided that he shouldn't keep his thoughts from Lacus further. Deciding on his thoughts, he drove Lacus to the nearest restaurant, yet still wondering of how to explain the complicated things to her.

'_I hope that she takes this random news nicely.' _He thought silently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kira's home**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cagalli and Caridad were busy discussing over the issue of Kira. They received the letter about the will placed under Kira's name.

"That will make Kira a big boss wouldn't it?" Cagalli shouted in delight. She didn't realize that her words ranged Fllay from her slumber.

"I never thought that after all these years, Kira's biological father will still remember him, and not to say, place all his wealth on Kira!" Caridad said. "But that proved his humanity didn't it?"

Cagalli nodded in agreement. "Boss of Eternal Corporation, it means that he would be in charge of us overall, attending all the functions and involved in big discussions."

"That is true dear, but I hope that Kira would be able to carry the full load by himself. Knowing him, he would probably take over the company. He wouldn't want to see thousands losing their jobs because of his unpreparedness." Caridad explained.

"This means he would be able to get rid of Yuna Roma Saran for me wouldn't it?" Cagalli Shrieked in delight.

"Don't take Kira's position for granted, Cagalli. Bear in mind all the catching up Kira has to do. As for your personal affairs, you will have to settle it yourself." Caridad told her.

Fllay rushed down the stairs. "Does that mean I will get to be the Lady Boss of Eternal Corporation?" She asked.

"Fllay, you're awake?" Caridad asked.

"She couldn't be more awake when it comes to leeching into Kira and his new wealth." Cagalli replied in sarcasm shooting Fllay the dirty look.

"Watch your mouth blonde, once I get Kira on hook, you will be goners." Fllay stuck out her tongue on Cagalli. "Does this mean that I am not Kira's biological cousin? So does it also mean that I am free to go out with Kira regardless of relation status?" Fllay's eyes shone brightly.

Caridad was stunned at her words. Yet she had to reply her question. She nodded her head slowly. "But that is only if Kira accepts you, Fllay." Caridad explained.

Fllay didn't bother replying before rushing back into her room to pick out her most revealing dress. She has to dress up for her boss and husband in future. She called Kira on the cell but it was switched off.

"I guess I'll have to wait till tonight. Once he sleeps with me, I will feign pregnancy and force him to get marry me." She smiled to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira and Lacus**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Throughout lunch, Kira's been awfully quiet. He couldn't find the appetite to eat. His mind was all filled with thoughts of his own and didn't realize that he left Lacus out throughout the whole thing. Lacus noticed the awkward scene of neither of them talking.

"Kira!" She pouted.

Kira snapped out of his thoughts with his mind and concentration back on earth.

"Err, yea?" He asked.

"Throughout the meal, you have not spoken a single word, you promised to tell me when you're here didn't you? You've not been behaving yourself today, what is going on? Tell me!" Lacus said with a mark of unpleasantness in her tone.

"What will you do if I told you that I will not be working in the same department as you anymore?" He asked.

Lacus's smile dropped, "Are you resigning? I sensed that something is wrong since morning you cancelled our outing to the beach in the last minute."

"I'm not quitting." Kira said.

"Then you're transferring? Are you shifted?" Lacus asked curiously.

"I am the new CEO and director of the company, Lacus. My biological father is the director of the company, Alan Hibiki. He is putting the whole company in my hands. It means that I won't get to work side by side with you, I won't get to monitor Gilbert's actions closely anymore." Kira explained.

Lacus's expression eased. "So that was what you were going to tell me for the whole of this morning?" She asked.

Kira nodded his head sheepishly. He knew that he had been foolish, but was also glad that Lacus took the matter lightly.

"I'll cope fine in the department, Athrun is here isn't he?" She smiled. "However, I am going to face tons of troubles with Fllay and Gilbert by myself." She sighed.

"Well, I just thought that I could install and pinhole camera in both their rooms, that way, I can monitor them. Especially Dullindal, but if Fllay comes to know about this, she is going to be a pain on the neck. It is not that you don't know, she is a money grubber." Kira chuckled.

Lacus laughed together. "But remember Lacus; do not take her words for real again. Promise me?" He asked.

"I promise." Lacus smiled. "So how are you going to make up for our activity missed in the morning then?" She asked.

"Then lets go shopping to buy a promise ring, that way, you can't run away from me no matter what." He laughed.

"Trying to buy me over using money?" Lacus joked.

"I wouldn't dare to, your highness." With that, Kira received a playful slap on his hand.

After lunch, Kira brought Lacus to the nearby park with a waterfall. "Wait till I settle down with my new working environment, I promise that I will send people to look up on Gilbert." Kira whispered into Lacus's year, smelling her hair scent.

"What will happen after two months, Kira?" She started to worry.

Kira embraced her tightly. "He will not get things his way. I will protect you. Remember my promise, I won't leave you under any circumstances." He reassured Lacus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**After the date**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira drove Lacus home before returning back to his home. Cagalli and Caridad were out for the night to visit Alan behind Kira's back.

The moment Kira entered the house; he noticed the dim in the lights followed by a figure approaching slowly. He could guess what is on next. '_Guess we're playing at this game again huh?' _He thought, loosening his tie around his neck.

He could feel that the figure was going to touch him as he grabbed hold of her hand before she touched him.

"Fllay, stop this. I am tired. I need my rest." He tried to walk past Fllay, but was stopped when Fllay places her arms around his waist in a seductive hug.

"Then I'm sure that a little bit of me will be enough to make you less tired." Fllay cooed. Kira flinched at her touch and words. "Fllay, stop it. I am in no mood for games tonight." Kira pulled away from her before walking up to his room not realizing the smirk on Fllay's face.

"Tomorrow, will know how game is played my way, Kira. Nobody gets anything that Fllay doesn't" Fllay mumbled to herself clenching her fists.

Kira couldn't sleep well for the night. He flipped from side to side. His gut feeling told him that something is going to happen in the morning, but he didn't know what. He sensed that Lacus is going to get into trouble tomorrow morning, but he has to report to work early to clear up some things before hand, so he couldn't see Lacus to work.

"Could it be Gilbert?" He asked himself. "Well I guess I'll have to keep a close eye on him tomorrow then." He sighed as he tried to get himself to go to sleep.

Fllay on the other hand picked up her cell phone as she called the gangster she was in cahoots with. "Take action tomorrow. If things go smoothly, I will pay you the sum I promised." Fllay smiled as the hung up. _'Tomorrow will be the day, Clyne gets her desserts.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N : Sorry for the long update. I was pretty cropped up with events and studies. Many Kira and Lacus moments in here so I hope readers will like. Please Read and Review. If I get more reviews than the previous chapter, I promise to update quickly. Hope you guys liked it. Bye. **


	12. Anger

**Chapter 11**

"Lacus!! It's morning time!! Come on down for breakfast!!" Erica called out to Lacus from the ground floor. _'This is weird; I've not seen Sting for the whole morning. I wonder where he went to though. Does he have any appointment today?'_

Erica was waiting downstairs as she could see a very hurried Lacus running down the stairs, putting on her blazer in place as she straightened out her dress. Looking at the watch, she heaved a sigh of relieve. It was a good thing she took a quick bath and finished packing her documents the night before.

"What's with the dark eye rings my dear?" Erica asked; worried looking at Lacus's beaten out look; clearly…she didn't have enough rest last night. Not to mention, she woke up late from oversleeping and this is definitely a rare symptom for Lacus's working principle.

"I didn't get enough sleep, Erica. Something's been bothering me the last night and I just can't get a proper sleep." Lacus replied as she placed her files on the dining table, sitting down to grab a bite on everything that's usual, toast and coffee. _'Coffee should do the trick for morning's sleepiness' _Lacus thought to herself as she took a sip.

Suddenly, Erica asked a question which shocked Lacus out of her wits. "Where were you the night before? I kept forgetting to ask you this, but you were out the whole night that night. When you came home, I can even smell strong liquor and cigarettes."

Lacus chokes on her coffee from the random question and she was totally caught off guard by it. She began coughing unstoppably from the sudden turn of events. Erica gave her a puzzled look and began giggling to herself at Lacus's reaction.

"You can choose to ignore what I just asked; it was a random question anyway." Erica smiled at Lacus giving her a reassuring smile. Then something reminded her. "What was your bad feeling about?" She asked feeling the atmosphere suddenly tensed.

Lacus hesitated awhile and figured that it might help her get the load off her chest by telling Erica. "Well it's a lot."

Erica looked at her in curiosity. "A lot?" She asked only to receive a nod in reply.

"More like a prediction of the future. The murderer of my parents appearing right then and all of the sudden, and I see Kira and the other visions were blurry till they finally drag till the part where I was badly beaten up outside my office building." Lacus sighed. "These dreams kind of scared me though."

"Do you happen to know about Kira Yamato?" Erica asked another random question again, bringing Lacus to full attention as she suddenly straightened her back into a straight up sitting posture from the slouching lazy posture she was having when she was sleepy a minute ago.

"What about him?" Lacus gulped, _'please don't tell me she knows that I've spent the night with Kira.' _The thought of the sequence of events made Lacus blush and smile to herself.

Erica stared at her for a moment. "What I mean is, he's the new CEO of the company – Eternal Corporation…but it's a pity they didn't show his picture in the article. I'm really interested to know how this new capable young man might look like. Why are you blushing so deeply for? By any chance you might have feelings for him?" She asked Lacus eyeing on her suspiciously making Lacus feel uncomfortable.

Lacus stared at Erica, blinking a few times before registering what's in her mind. Lacus blushed in a deeper shade of red as she tried to find a situation for her to get away from. Yet she knew she'd have to face up to it though. The topic about liking Kira triggered Sting into her mind though.

She turned to look at Erica with big eyes that looked as innocent as a baby's if you didn't know her well enough. Erica can never stand those puppy eyes for long as she understood Lacus's meaning that she needed to drop the subject.

"Say, we've been talking for the whole morning and I don't see Sting anywhere. He would have probably been awakened by this time." Lacus asked Erica as she looked at her watch, surprised to see the large minute hand ticking towards 9 o'clock as she suddenly stood up from the chair causing it to flip over. "I'm LATE!!!" She screamed.

"You normally leave 10 minutes after, Lacus. The brunette guy would be picking you up right?" She asked in concern, following Lacus to the door as Lacus quickly slipped her high heels on, trying her best to unlock the door to get off to work immediately.

"Kira's not here today!!" She screamed and after awhile, she realized what she just said. Lacus used both her hands to cover her mouth for the sudden slip of information as Erica gave her a stunned look staring at her in confusion.

"Kira…could he be Kira Yamato?? Are you going out with him?? Is that the reason why you were blushing so badly just now?" She asked, trying her best to clear all enquiries she had in her mind right then as she could pretty much guess the answers to the obvious questions from Lacus's astonished face.

"Err…" Lacus stuttered trying to find a way to get herself out of all these questions. Looking at her watch, she pulled open the door and headed outwards. "I'm late!! I'll tell you tonight."

Erica stood by the door looking at Lacus's retreating figure as she silently sighed to herself. Yet it might not be a bad thing for Lacus to be with Kira. "At least he has a stable career." She told herself. Yet something in her heart kept taunting her. She was well aware that String likes her and which mother wouldn't stand on the side of their son?

How she longed for Lacus to be her daughter in law though and she could finally understand the pained look in Sting's eyes that kept appearing every now and then in recent days. _'If only I could have a good talk to Lacus about Sting.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira drove to work early in the morning, still yawning from the morning tiredness he's getting. He's not used to being an early bird and to get up this early just isn't his way. Apart from that, he also had weird dreams last night that disrupted the rest he knew he needed. He knew that he would have a lot of things to handle now - press conference, meetings with the upper hands and also the new decision makings and company rules.

He also understood that he have to keep in moderation of the changes he's making to the company. He has to be fair and overall, the rules and principles of the company are quite satisfying for the needs of every employee within. Except the way the employees are employed and given their jobs. His mind automatically drifted off to Fllay at the thought of that.

He could very well feel his hair stand from the thought that his own biological father had something to do with that red haired bitch's father just like his current father have. That was exactly the reason why Fllay got her job in the first place.

Something's been bothering Kira a lot more though; the weird random thoughts that keeps getting into his head. Lacus just kept appearing in his mind, but not the way he wanted, it looked as if she was quiet, lonely and sad. The understanding of this worried him even more.

He looked at the watch to see that it was only eight in the morning and to think that his original reporting time was nine thirty in the past. He parked his car at the VIP slot before grabbing his suitcase and the newly custom made pass that he just got when he signed onto the contract of retrieving the company from Mr. Hibiki.

Kira let out another yawn, knowing that this day is going to bother him a lot. He wondered how his friends have reacted to the sudden news as he widened his pace finally reaching the entrance of the elevator, still not used to seeing the quietness of the lobby.

'_Awww…I wish I still had the chance to see everyone reporting to work at the same time.'_ He groaned to himself mentally. His thoughts began drifting towards Lacus yet again.

Kira silently laughed at himself. He'd never thought that he'd fall so deeply in love with any girl in his life, especially when they just met a few days ago. He didn't even know that he was actually born with a silver spoon in his mouth. _'Yet they have to take that spoon away from me so brutally when I was young.' _He joked to himself as the lift touched down on the top level of the company.

Kira was still unused to all these though, he'd rather be working side by side with Lacus, protecting her when she needs it than taking a high positioning job, sitting in a large boring office with all the luxury anyone would ever dream for in an office of their own. Not to mention, the magnificent view he was blessed with from the top of the tall office building. "But looking at Lacus's face would've probably been better though." He whispered to himself.

Kira looked at the wall clock as he proceeded to taking his documents walking into the meeting room with confidence. It looks as if he was really outstanding and experienced at such stuff and that proved to the other big powers that he was a capable young man.

Kira sat in the conference room listening to the ever boring discussions of a new plan coming up. It was a plan to provide aid for the third-world countries and the people inside in terms of living expenses, finances and medical healthcare. Kira, though have no objections to the plan as he was pretty impressed by the charitable board, was getting bored at the talk that went on till the end of the hour.

His secretary went up to him giving him the notes she's taken down as he opened up the file to take a browse through the documents. It shocked the hell out of him that this was only 10 of the meeting and he'd have to continue this later that day. Kira looked at his watch again to see that it was reaching 9.30.

Kira was pretty sure that Lacus would be reaching soon as he went back to his office to clear up some files that was left for him during the meeting. He couldn't help but sigh at the amount of load he was given and didn't want to even imagine having to do even more in time to come.

He scanned through the contracts and papers signing on them till this particular report caught his eye. He totally lost tracked of time as it was already 9.15 then. Kira opened the file to see that it was about the reports of the employees in the Finance Department.

Kira hastily took out the papers from the folder browsing through; sick to see that the first and second port folios given were about Gilbert and Fllay respectively. Kira choked at Fllay's report for being courteous and kind to her subordinates. He was aware that Fllay placed a spy ware in everyone's computer booting system to ensure that no one complains against her.

So much for having the wonderfully praised Fllay, Kira yawned when he took a look at Gilbert's hoping to get some information about that mysterious man. Kind, but quiet at times was written about him and he definitely start to feel uneasy on the spot. Something kept tugging his heart now as he just couldn't interpret what it meant.

It wasn't from looking at Gilbert's social image that caused the uneasy feeling. Something kept telling him that things aren't right now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Lacus**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lacus was rushing down from the bus running to the office which was a distance away. She overslept on it and took it way over where she was supposed to alight at.

Lacus cursed herself for the down luck as she panted heavily while running towards the tower of buildings going in circles to find the correct one to her work place. She was feeling tired that morning and her mind is definitely not working properly.

Finally, reaching the tallest building in orb, she stood there trying to catch the last breath, with absolutely no idea that she was being followed tightly by weird characters from the back. Not only was her mind not working properly, her senses weren't too.

Lacus placed her palm at her mouth as she yawned…she was late anyway. The clock ticked 9.45am and she knew that either way, she'd be getting into trouble. Stepping on a piece of gravel around, she cursed herself for her down luck as she almost tripped.

'_I knew there was something wrong with today.' _She thought to herself _'must be the period of down luck now I guess…' _Though managed to keep her balance from falling, the shaky moment seemed to have twisted her ankle a little as she suddenly found trouble walking.

From a distance away, there are a couple of guys staring at her figure as one of the cracked the fingers like he was preparing for a fight. The other was clenching his fist tight to stimulate his strength for some violence fun as they slowly approached her from behind. They knew that they had to bring that girl to somewhere else.

After all, beating her up in a city area which is so crowded is dangerous.

The two untidy men with unkempt hair and dirty clothing with a reeking smell of alcohol slowly trailed the foot steps Lacus was taking. It was starting to irritate the hell out of them as she slowly stumbled and they are losing patience. They had a gambling session coming up soon and they just can't afford to wait.

"Why don't we just proceed to attacking the girl? It's past office reporting hours now and I'm sure there won't be a lot of working souls around. Further more, she's sprained her ankle making it easier for us to get her." One of the suggested as his buddy nodded his head obviously as naïve as he was.

The two men approached Lacus right up to her back placing a hand on her shoulder which startled Lacus badly as she turned around, only to face the faces of the two attackers.

The untidiness of their attire scared the wits out of her as she started screaming for aid around, but what she did only irritated the hell out of the two. "SHUT UP!" Just when one of them was about to lift a palm to slap her across the cheek, they were sent flying to the ground.

Lacus shut her eyes tight waiting for the impact to come but it didn't. It felt as though time had frozen as she slowly opened the cerulean eyes to see one of them flying towards the ground hitting the ground on his back with a large impact. She was a little astounded as she slowly scanned the area for the presence of her savior.

All she could see was purple for a moment and that was when she realized she was staring into the eyes of who ever that saved her. They were filled with fury and were clearly lifeless as there was clearly no chine except for a dark black pupil in the middle which was seen as narrowed. The sight of it was a little scary but she didn't mind as long as he was standing on her side.

Observing the eyes for awhile more, she suddenly felt that the guy actually resembled Kira a lot. Messy brown locks and…violet eyes…

"It's Kira!!" She mumbled. However, it was the first time she's seen his eyes became like that as if they possessed a demon within. It scared her a lot but she knew that the feature of it still wouldn't change Kira for who he is. Lacus just stood aside while smiling to herself silently praying for Kira to be fine.

Kira was clearly a lot more toned compared to the other two even though he was an upright businessman and the other two were clearly from the underground society. Kira's amazingly quick reflexes demonstrated another side of him before the girl he loved more than life.

Kira just got up from his previous fall as he saw a fist aiming straight at him. He knew he had to act fast, he is losing stamina from the super lack of sleep and that places him in yet another large disadvantage. He bent down to avoid that punch before delivering a blow at the abdominal of his opponent right on.

The partner was using this chance to try a sneak attack on his back; Kira however foresaw this move as he stood rooted waiting for the right moment to make his as well. The two guys had more muscle cells than brain cells. The guy was charging at full speed and Kira knew that it'd be impossible for this clumsy man to stop but instead more likely to just lose his balance and unable to brake on the spot in time.

Kira seized the opportunity when he was just inches away from the guy; he took a gentle step out of the straight path not requiring much energy as the guy fell unbalanced. He was getting impatient with Kira as he charged at Kira yet again attempted to just butt into him bull's eye.

Kira tried the same trick again but he guessed that this guy predicted this move as well as he turned towards Kira the way Kira stepped away from and he was right where Kira wanted him to be. Kira got into position as the guy was nearing in distance. Grabbing the flying fist in the air, he turned that guy around completely, twisting his arm making the guy wince in pain.

That was where Kira's anger started building up again; he can never stand to see anyone trying to lay a finger on Lacus. He made a promise to protect her and that is what he will do.

Kira was completely blinded within rage and fury as he started questioning that guy in a tone chilling voice. "Who is the mastermind?" He asked in a cold voice.

**Kira's POV before **

I had a sinking feeling something is going wrong as I dropped all documents in my hands. I knew I still had time to check on these later, what truly matters to me is Lacus and this gut feeling I'm getting has to do with Lacus.

I switched on my desktop once again, browsing through the current attendance file, shocked to see that Lacus haven't clocked in. Is she sick or something?

I picked up my office telephone to call her house, but apparently, a guy picked up the phone instead. He was unhappy about my calling and is definitely mean towards me, probably because I was a guy. He told me that Lacus wasn't at work today and that she was at home spending time with him because they are a couple.

I felt deep anger right then, but part of me refused to believe that Lacus would do such a thing. I saw the clock tick 9.45 as I ran out of the office doors towards the lift doors. I could feel my eyes changing back the demon like state that it hasn't been in for the past years.

I ran down blindly led by seeing red as I saw a certain girl being approached by two guys. I didn't bother looking at the girl though, but pink really caught my gaze from the corner of my eye as I finally took a glimpse at her and realized that it was Lacus right then. The anger dropped when I saw that whatever I heard was a lie, I knew it was too unbelievable that the girl I trusted with all I am would actually betray me behind my back.

Yet my anger sprang into full power again as I noticed two rugged guys following her right behind, this time returning with more heat burning within me as my mind totally went blank like I was in deep anger. I could feel my heart exploding and my head letting out steam. I never wanted to become like this again, but Lacus is now on the verge of being attacked and what pushed me past my breaking point was when the guy placed his hand onto Lacus's shoulder.

I knew right then that I had to make the first move, I never want Lacus to ever experience more harm than she already is anymore as I ran towards the guy who lifted his palm attempting to slap Lacus because of her screaming. I didn't care about anything anymore as I clenched my fist solid, punching that guy square in the face. God I sure let him have it.

The demon is returning now. This is the side of me I've been trying to keep all these while, the violent side of me which can get really brutal in fights. But right now, nothing else other than Lacus mattered. I could hear Lacus calling out to me…that was all it took to bring calmness to me.

The guy forced me down the floor as I saw another punch heading my way just as I stood up. I can see that I can't very long; I am getting really tired from everything that's been going on in the morning. I bent down to minimize the movements I have to make, hitting his abdominal as hard as I could, but when I turned around, there's another one of them charging at me.

I dodged that attack which had a full body weight behind it, grabbing him by the fist as the sight of him once again built up my anger. I twisted him arm as if the demon within me can never be gotten rid off anymore. I just can't control. Perhaps I could've been worse if that slap was laid upon Lacus's cheek.

"Who is the mastermind?" I asked coldly. I wanted a reply from him straight but what made my anger boiled even more is when he was grinning to himself like he's not ready to give in to my command. I grabbed his fast a little tighter like I was going to crush his bones as I laid more force onto the twisted area to hear him cry out in pain.

Yet there is something else I feared, what if Lacus becomes afraid of me after seeing this? I could see tears streaking out from the guy's eyes; I knew right then how much I hurt him for such a big guy to cry. Yet part of me didn't want to just let the mastermind get away with it. "SAY!!!" I commanded at him, this time in a harsher tone.

**Normal POV**

The man shivered in fear hearing that Kira is slowly losing his patience, but his arm is hurting him so much he just can't speak properly. He never thought at a businessman could be so brutal.

He gritted his teeth trying to hold till the last moment as he tilted his head attempting to look at Kira in the face. He had the gentle look on his face, but his eyes spelt death. They were completely lifeless and the looks of it sent chills down his spine.

Kira was losing his patience, pulled the man's arm up as he tried laying a little more force onto the guy making him wince in pain. Lacus saw what was going on; the gentle and sane Kira she adored is now turning into a demon raging in anger.

She ran up towards him placing a hand on his shoulder as she could feel Kira relaxed from her touch. "Kira…" She whispered.

"Let him go, let him speak properly…" She pleaded forcing Kira to look at her in the face. It did scare her to see Kira's cold hard stare, but she could also see that his expression is slowly easing, his eyes gaining back its usual life. Lacus smiled to him reassuring that everything will be fine.

Kira slowly eased his grip on the man, letting go of his fist as he could see the guy falling on the ground wincing in great pain. He attempted to run, but Kira stepped onto his back as he looked behind to see that the blow he laid on this guy's buddy had knocked him out cold.

"Now tell me…who sent you to do this??" Kira asked again, crossing his arms as he took a deep breath, he didn't want to waste more time with this man. "Don't make me lose my patience!" He said, this time a little louder and in a harsher tone as he stepped harder, knowing that any more weight on his back will crush his spine instantly.

The struggling man knew he was digging his grave as he reluctantly voiced out. "Red haired…" He winced even more as Kira's anger boiled, laying much more pressure. Kira had an idea who it could've been, but he wanted a clearer answer. "What did she tell you?"

"She promised to give us a sum of money if we gave that pink haired girl a beating." He struggled even more pointing towards Lacus's direction as he slowly passed out from the extreme pain he's experiencing. Kira let his foot leave his back as he clenched his fist tighter stomping into the office building.

He didn't open the door, he swung it hard such that it scared the security at the sight he just saw. The gentle Kira Yamato in such deep rage…Lacus followed him up close grabbing his hand trying to slow him down.

For a moment, Kira didn't know it was Lacus as he was about to force whoever's stopping him towards the ground. Yet he could feel that the delicate touch upon his arm is a familiar feeling he liked. "Lacus…" He mumbled as he slowed down his pace looking onto the ground.

"Kira…don't harm Fllay…" Lacus could feel tears flowing down her cheeks. Kira knew he couldn't stand to see her cry like that, yet he didn't want Fllay to get away with this act. He placed his hand onto her cheek slowly caressing it while wiping the flowing tears. "Lacus, she needs to get her deserts for what ever she's done. Don't stop me from this." He pleaded as he laid a feather light kiss on her fore head.

Kira continued walking as he pressed onto the lift button impatiently. He kept this demon within him under control for so long, but he understood that he let it all out because of how much he cared for Lacus. He understood how much Lacus had gone through and he can never tolerate it if someone tries to make her life worse.

Lacus watched in worry, yet trying to keep in pace with Kira, making sure that he does not do anything overboard.

They stood in the lift for some time; Lacus noticed the silence as she looked at Kira's expression. She could see that he was trying to hold back his anger as much as he could, but she also didn't want to stop him…any further conflicts over what to do will lead to no where seeing the level of anger he's possessing.

They finally reached the level of the department as Kira stomped past the crowds, even Athrun. The number of eyes staring at them from afar…Lacus could see everyone getting out of Kira's way because of the demon that has returned back to his eyes yet again.

They reached the door to Fllay's office as Kira's blood boiled even more seeing that she was busy making up instead of working. He slammed the door open giving Fllay a cold glare as Lacus shut her eyes tight, not wanting to witness what ever is going happen.

"HEY KIRAA!!!" Fllay screamed in delight, obviously unaware of Kira's look in his eyes running towards him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: This is chapter 11. Sorry for the lack of substance in this chapter, I tried to rush to get it done up to thank reviewers for the number of reviews I got. I hope you people are happy with the content in this chapter and like I assured…Lacus is fine. Pls R&R again this time, I'll try to update as soon as possible. **


	13. How Love is spelt

**Chapter 12**

**Kira's POV**

A nerve of that red head for trying to pull a stunt like hurting Lacus. I don't remember the last time I've been this pissed off. I just couldn't control myself from my raging emotions and the sinking feeling in my heart is tempting me to just put an end to that girl's pathetic life right now.

She's been a pest ever since I met her and it only worsened when she found out my position in the company. I clenched my fists ever so tightly as I stomped towards her room.

Even though well aware of Lacus's presence, I didn't want to show any mercy to a lowly girl who resort to methods like this. She just don't know when to quit, even after the friendly rejects I gave her right in her face, so she wanted it the hard way.

She should know better, her harming of Lacus will only make me hate her more than I already have. Even with Lacus out of here, I doubt I will even look at her in the eye. Besides, I know that I would just go looking for the girl that I'm so madly in love with even if it takes eternity.

I don't need to look towards Lacus's direction to see the pained and fearful look painted all over her face. The consequences of my actions are pretty obvious to me, but the only thing I wish for right now is for Lacus to not step into this.

I'm nearing Fllay's office door and this gave me more meaning to why I should be burning. She was busy making up instead of doing the work assigned to her, I made sure that the right and fair amount of work was given to her even today when it's my first day of work.

I've made sure to treat every employee with equality with no biased conception, even to her. I could've just fired her pathetic self and gave that place to someone who's a lot more worthy of it, like Lacus…to think that I decided to close an eye and keep her in as long as she is doing her share of work.

I placed my hand on the door, though attempting to keep my cool as much as possible, it is quite impossible for me to not slam the door right then. The door swung open and that will surely wake that undeserving girl who's sitting in the office no matter what.

What angered me more was for the fact that she is running towards me. Does she even have any brains? This could work well for me though. I smirked at the sight of her running towards me happily as if she just struck a gold mine.

"KIRAAA!!!" She screamed. Oh man, I was disgusted at her calling my name. Her voice made my name sound bad, her behavior will make me look bad afterwards anyway, so it wouldn't matter.

**Normal POV**

As much as Lacus saw more of hatred for Fllay within herself, she didn't want to see anything bad happening to her…much less when it's coming from Kira.

Lacus covered her face with both palms, attempting to avoid looking at what's going to happen to Fllay. She saw how brutal Kira was a minute ago when he was forcing an answer out of her attacker and she had a bad feeling that things are going to be much worse for Fllay.

She reluctantly spread out her fingers so that she could at least see that bit of whatever's going on around her. She looked down at Kira's fist first and the way he clenched it, it looks as if it could kill to just get a wallop from that knuckle.

Fllay is now right in front of Kira. Sure she was unhappy about the presence of Lacus, but it didn't matter. _'Just in time for this Kira dear, I just finished making up. All the new products I bought, sure it costs me a fortune, but it would be worth it eventually if I get this diamond mind.' _Fllay thought.

Fllay leaned close to Kira, aware that she could detect some sour grapes coming out from Lacus. She placed her palm on Kira's face, surprised to see him breathing so hard. _'He must be excited at my touch. But speaking of which again, who wouldn't be?' _Fllay smirked.

Lacus was well aware that the hard breathing was from the amount of rage Kira was feeling right then. What surprised her even more is that he hasn't even moved an inch since he came into the room. She figured that he might have simmered down or at least trying to keep his own cool. That was what she thought initially as she brought her hands down, softening her expression.

Fllay was tipping toe, trying to go for a bold step this time as she slowly leaned her lips close to him. It was till they were around 3 inches apart when Kira finally spoke. "Get your face away from me." Kira said in more of a commanding tone.

Fllay didn't feel the urge to stop right then and she decided to just push her luck a little more as she inched forward almost feeling his lips on her. "I said; get your face away from me, now!" Kira repeated, clearly unhappy having to repeat himself on such a simple demand.

Like Lacus hoped for, he was trying to press down his anger but if Fllay doesn't stop right now, then she's digging her grave 'cause Kira's like a time bomb - ready to explode any time soon.

Fllay decided to ignore Kira's request as she is so close to accomplishing what she always wanted to do with Kira for a long time as she placed her other hand at the back of Kira's head as she tried to pull him into a kiss only to meet up with a strong resistance. "I SAID, GET OFF ME!" Kira shouted as he grabbed her wrist squeezing it tight as if he was going to crush her bones.

Fllay immediately withdrew her face as she started to wince in pain but avoiding herself from screaming as she just care too much about her own reputation in front of the other employees. She knew that they were all looking, but she wanted to make this event as out of sight to the others as much as possible.

She could see Lacus wincing at the sight, but to her, it looked more like an insult to her to gain pity from Lacus. Despite all the pain she's getting, she still managed to shoot Lacus a dirty look which came into view for Kira.

Kira forced her to the ground as she fell on her butt with an enormous impact. Kira didn't look too mercy then, but he wanted to hear her confession coming right out from her own mouth.

"Ms Allster…" He slowly squatted down to her level facing her straight. He knew exactly what to do so that it'd be fair to say that she really was the mastermind rather than harming her and forcing her to admit. It'll look like he wasn't being fair.

"When I saw Lacus surrounded by the guys this morning, I had the urge to stop them. If you wanted to harm her, you could've came straight to me, I could help you out with that." Kira lied through his teeth, glaring at Fllay.

Lacus didn't knew about Kira's little plan in his mind and this kind of shocked her.

"Oh Kira, I didn't know that we shared the same sentiments. If you've told me this earlier, I could've avoided paying those dirty pests the sum to rid of her." Fllay replied dreamily, giving Lacus a smirk, still unaware about the whole intention behind Kira's words, proving her stupidity.

Kira needed to hear this and he felt that it was enough to prove that she was behind all these. "SO IT WAS YOU AFTERALL!" Kira shouted as he placed his hand around her neck gripping it tight, pushing her head towards the floor as Fllay placed her hands on his, trying to pull away from his grip as she was losing oxygen fast.

Lacus least expected this reaction. _'So, whatever Kira said just now was just to test her?' _She found herself asking as she was in a pretty much confused state right then, not knowing how to react to all these.

"Why did you have to make her life worse when it already is bad enough for her?" He asked Fllay expecting an answer though he was aware that Fllay will be unable to reply because of his choking. He was going insane, he knew it but he couldn't stop it.

"Why did you have to make me go through with all these again?!?!" He bellowed as he felt tears starting to fill in his eyes. Fllay was clearly struggling with all her might, opening her mouth trying to get as much air as possible as her tongue stuck out. She couldn't last much longer if his grip by her throat keeps getting tighter by minute.

"Don't you know that Lacus is my life?" Kira asked as he felt the ache in his heart. He only felt this way because he was afraid, it was partially because of his dream that he had last night.

_**Flash back (Kira's dreams)**_

_Kira was holding on to Lacus in his arms, letting his tears flow freely as some of them started to drip upon her fore head. But it's useless now that she's unable to feel anything. _

_He could feel her blood soaking from her back but he got here a little too late to know what caused her in this state. He didn't even have the slightest clue of what happened to Lacus and that thought was eating him up a lot._

_He stared at her unconscious form in his arms as her clenched one of his fist tightly, mentally blaming himself for being unable to protect her when she needed him most. _

_Kira could feel slight fidgeting from the small figure in his arms as he widened his eyes in shock, holding onto the slightest hope that she might still be alive, just too weak to respond to him._

_Lacus opened her eyes slowly but it stopped half-way. She shot him a weak smile, "Kira, thanks for all that you gave me. It's alright if you are unable to protect me, don't blame yourself for that." She breathed heavily trying to catch more breath to finish her statement. "The happiness you gave me is enough for me. What I experienced with you can never be described beyond words."_

_She struggled to continue, feeling her warm tears falling from her eyes. She is trying to grab hold of her last breath to say everything she wanted to. "You made me experience the love I lost so long ago, perhaps much more than what my dad could give me." She coughed heavily. _

_Kira could feel himself crying unstoppably as he continued to listen. He tightened his grip on her shoulders. "Don't force yourself Lacus. Rest more, you can tell me when you get better." Kira tried convincing her though knowing the ultimate outcome, this is going to be a long day for him._

_Lacus shook her head in disagreement gently. "I know my condition, Kira. You don't have to lie to me." Lacus forced a smile towards Kira, she was happy to die in the arms of the guy she loved more than life itself. He meant the world to her and the fact that he's with her right now gives her the biggest reason why she will be able to leave the world with no regrets._

_Lacus knew that she's running out of time as she gathered her last few breaths, trying to be as loud as possible but her tone is near inaudible. Kira on the other hand to hear what she wanted to say, he could feel it with his heart. "I…love…you…" She said as she slowly let her voice fade away._

_Her breathing stopped as she slowly shut her eyes, flashing a comforting smile before she lost her last heart beat. Kira noticed this and it is pretty clear to him that the girl in his arms is now gone for good. _

"_Lacus…" He cried even more, "This is unfair, you didn't even give me chance to say my part and you just left. You're so selfish." Kira laughed weakly as he placed the head of her lifeless form_ _on his shoulders, pulling her body into a tight embrace._

_**End of Flash back**_

Kira could feel the amount of pain still striking him. It scared him even though it was just a dream and this gave him all the more reason why the sight of Fllay is intolerable to him at this point.

Lacus could feel herself breaking down into tears. As much as Fllay deserved this, she didn't want to see anyone hurt. Lacus pulled her feet out of the ground she was rooted to. Now she know Kira feelings for her.

She embraced Kira from the back as she cried loudly. "STOP THIS KIRA!!! PLEASE!!"

Fllay was shocked at what she just heard, Lacus is trying to stop Kira from going berserk. She was disgusted though, in her mind, it was all because of Lacus that Kira is treating her this way.

Kira could feel Lacus's pain in that scream. He suddenly felt like he was frozen right then, his hand lost its grip but still remained around Fllay's neck as he stiffened at his position.

"Kira, please don't do this anymore." Lacus cried. "Seeing you becoming this is paining me a lot more than any beating would." Lacus sobbed as she soaked her tears onto his blazer as she buried her face in his back.

Kira slowly withdrew his hand as Fllay placed both her hands on her neck, caressing it, trying to stabilize her breathing now. She could feel her heart pounding repeatedly as she didn't expect this level of brutality in Kira.

Kira stared at his hand shaking as he turned towards Lacus to face her, feeling his tears continue to fall. Lacus have never saw Kira so torn up at all. Kira looked like he wanted to say something, but before he could mouth even a single word, he felt himself passing out.

Lacus stood firm, trying to hold his body weight. She let her last tear fall as she used her finger to wipe away the remaining tears that were 'queuing up' to fall one by one. She was pretty surprised at all these unexpected happenings, but she understood that Kira went through a lot even though he didn't say anything.

He looked so pained, in such a deep agony. He had such an exhausted look on his face and all those different emotions hitting him together with the earlier fighting must've taken a toll out of him.

She felt the urge to say something to his unconscious form; something that Kira's always been telling her. Now it's her turn to say it. "I'll protect you, Kira." She whispered as she placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it softly.

Fllay on the other hand wasn't very impressed with what Lacus said, in fact, she was disgusted with Lacus even more at what ever happened, but right now, her life matters more to her than anything else and she had to make sure she doesn't get more humiliated than she already was, looking out to see the number of eyes looking into the room.

She's starting to hate the fact that the office door is glass and clear transparent. Lacus carried Kira as she staggered, dragging him out of the room only to see Athrun waiting outside, worried.

Athrun sighed, but he felt that he could understand Kira and he knew that Kira didn't do it on purpose. He felt that Kira didn't have much control over himself at that moment. He offered his help to carry Kira to where he knew Lacus had in mind of.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Gilbert**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Though feigning ignorance, Gilbert was well aware of what was going on all these time. He decided to continue keeping low profile, besides; he never liked Fllay as well so this didn't actually concern him much.

"So this Kira Yamato will be a big obstruction in my big plans ahead I believe." He said to himself as he laughed subconsciously for awhile.

'_But who cares? Once I get my revenge, I wouldn't mind joining Talia in her world now.' _He thought to himself. _'So all I have to really see through is for Lacus to be really dead…Siegel Clyne, now you see your desserts? Your only daughter and aspiring to be son-in-law will suffer because of your mistake.' _

Gilbert smiled to himself. He picked up Talia's picture once again as he used his thumb to caress her face in the picture. _'Except that one of then will be in deathbed, and the other will experience life worse than death. At least someone will understand my feelings of losing their love in my place'_

"It's only in a few months time before I accomplish my plans." He said to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**In Kira's Office**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Athrun dropped Kira onto the couch in the office as he figured that Lacus needed her rest as well.

He looked at Kira as he slowly diverted his attention to Lacus. This is going to be a long day for the both of them; that he figured. "I guess I'll be taking my leave then. I'll clock you in for you Lacus, in the mean time, rest with Kira. He needs you now." Athrun smiled.

Lacus nodded to him as he left heading back to where he was supposed to be.

Lacus looked at Kira's sleeping form as she placed him in proper position to sleep, using the bed covers she could find to cover him well as she watched him sleep for awhile, ensuring that he's getting proper rest.

She slowly found her eyelids gaining weight as her tiredness is starting to take over her. As much as she tried to keep awake, her eyes had more control over her as she slowly closed her eyes, falling into a slumber while kneeling by the couch Kira was lying on.

**3 hours later**

Kira groaned awhile as he slowly opened his eyes. It had it's radiance and shine once again and he could remember clearly about what happened before he passed out. What truly was a question to him is how he ended up sleeping on his couch back in his office.

He could see a bed cover covering him and that told him that there was someone tending to him while he was unconscious.

He slowly flipped to his side to feel light breathings coming from beside him. He looked down slowly to see Lacus sleeping peacefully beside him. He could feel calmness in his mind seeing that she was with him beside him all these time.

Kira places his palm on her cheek first and slowly moved to her fringes as he gently lift those bangs as he slowly leaned down to lay a feather light kiss upon her forehead, so as to avoid waking her up.

Kira got up, trying to minimize disturbing her slumber as much as possible. Kira placed his hand under her knees and the other one on her back, gently lifting her up bridal style, laying her nicely on the couch. It's his turn to take care of her now. Kira smiled at her sleeping figure, he did feel a lot better with her by him when he needed her the most.

Kira looked at the clock, noticing that it's already ticking 3pm. It's only 2 hours before office hours are over as he finished the job left for him. He could see documents laid on his desk as he quickly browsed through it, the contents of the meetings that he missed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Athrun and Cagalli**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Athrun!" Cagalli called out from far as she raced towards him. It's knocking off time now and being well aware that Athrun knows the details of the happenings to why Kira fainted, she decided to ask him instead of listening to all the fast spreading rumors in the office building.

Athrun told Cagalli about what happened as Cagalli frowned. She was going to teach that red haired freak a lesson the moment she gets home. "I knew that having her around was a curse!" She grumbled, gritting her teeth.

Athrun knew that it'll be useless to stop her. Besides, he's aware that it's hard to keep ones cool after knowing of all the happenings of that day.

"I'll see you home then." Athrun said suddenly. He didn't know what else to say. Cagalli nodded as the both of them slowly headed for the car park.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira and Lacus**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lacus is still asleep as Kira sat by her as soon as he was finished with all his work. It's already 1 hour since everyone left but he didn't mind.

He found himself unable to hold back what he wanted to say anymore as he stroked her hair lovingly. Lacus shifted in her position for awhile before slowly opening her cerulean eyes. She was glad to see Kira the moment she woke up and this really is the moment that could last forever for the both of them.

"Kira…" She whispered as she looked at his, slowly sitting up placing her hand at his cheek to see if she was dreaming. Kira's expression is back to normal again.

"Lacus…" He whispered as he lightly held her hand that's on his cheek, pulling her up to his seat, letting her sit on his lap leaning into his warm embrace. They could stay like this forever.

"I was so afraid you'd lose yourself, Kira." Lacus suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"But you went through all that with me, Lacus."

"Kira…may I know what made you so angry? You were never like this before and I'm positive that it's not because of Fllay that made you so angry." She asked in a determined voice, determined to know his thoughts.

Kira hesitated as he decided to tell her everything. He didn't want to keep anything from her as much as he didn't want her to know of his worry.

"I dreamt…that you died, Lacus. I was unable to protect you and that dream affected me a lot. I didn't know who killed you and the reason for your death. I dreamt that you died before I could tell you anything, Lacus." He said, feeling fear in his heart once again.

Lacus frowned at the sound of it as she placed her hand on top of him, tightening the hold of it.

"It felt so real…when I saw Fllay just now, I felt the urge to just kill her. All her doings made me fear for your well being even more. I don't want you to experience more suffering than you already have before, I don't want anything to ever harm you again." Kira poured out from the bottom of his heart, pulling her closer to him.

"So I have to tell you this, now." He said. "I love you Lacus, you made me experience love. You are my life."

Lacus smiled. This statement meant a lot to her. "As I feel the same towards you my love," She said, feeling tears of touch falling from her eyes. Loving Kira must've been the best thing that's ever happened to her in her entire life.

Kira could feel the connection between the both of them so strongly on the spot. He inched forward to her lips, capturing it in a soft kiss, happy to be returned by the opposition.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: This is the end of this chapter. I hope that readers liked this. I'm hoping to see my 100****th**** review or even more in this chapter. It took quite a lot to put this together and I hope it was to your liking as much as it was to mine. I planned this at the very last minute people…and I'd also like to thank reviewers who reviewed for my stories including 'Spirits in the Heart', 'Loves Test' and 'A chance of Fate.' They motivate me to write more so please continue to R&R. Bye!!**


	14. Approaching storm

**Chapter 13**

"LACUS!!" Kira screamed as he reached his hand out to the air, grabbing absolutely nothing at all. The next moment, he opened his eyes again before realizing that he's back into reality, in his bedroom while staring at the ceiling.

He stayed at that position for awhile longer, trying to register what happened before he squint his eyes and shake his head, messing his locks up roughly. Here he was again, nothing seems to get better, after the confession, he felt a lot stronger for Lacus, on top of that, he got more and more of those weird dreams he feared for.

Slowly opening his eyes again, he could feel tears threatening and a strike of headache cast onto him. Painfully, he moved his hands up to wipe away the perspiration as he felt the heat on his fore head.

Kira slowly stretched out, reaching for his thermometer to take his temperature. He felt horrible. Usually, he'd feel hungry in the morning, but today, all he could think of is how full his stomach was, how queasy he felt.

"39.7 degrees?" He sighed out to himself. "Oh well, it's a weekend so I guess taking a rest should do fine, considering how I haven't been eating sufficiently nor having enough sleep these days, I guess I could use a break."

He slowly shifted himself to the side of his bed before sitting up. He reached out for his cell phone, looking at his phone wallpaper, it was enough to brighten his down morning up. It was a picture of Lacus smiling at him. "Darn, now I can't visit her thanks to his fever that came at a horrendous time."

He sat there for awhile more, admiring her photo till the light of his phone went to power save before he snapped back into reality. "I have been day dreaming a lot lately…" He laughed at himself before heading to the toilet to wash up.

"_I really wanted to take Lacus out for the day, but I really should be grateful that she's not fearful of me even after my performing of all those monstrous actions the other day." _He looked at himself into the mirror. _"After so long, I still can't control this temper of mine…I thought I've been better these days till I snapped again that day, I feel like a demon with an angel." Kira resented. _

Kira turned the faucet, letting the tap water flow freely down. Accumulating the flow within his palms before bringing his face down to rinse it, he flicked his wrists before placing both hands onto the rim of the basin, placing all his weight on it. Kira leaned in close to the mirror to get a good look at himself; looking into the eyes of his reflection.

For some reason, he's been trying to search some answers within his own eyes. He felt this deep connection with Lacus no doubt about it, but he didn't know if the dream will be real. It felt alive and for some reason, the feeling he got is that with every passing day, the day where his dream occurs will draw nearer and nearer.

First, was the dream he had the last time, which was right after the assassination took place and where he found Lacus suffering. But what he had for the past 2 days were a little different.

_**Flashback (Kira's Dreams)**_

_Kira was just sitting somewhere away from the scene, he was like glued to his chair, no ropes, no chains, no gags, but he can't move an inch from his chair at all. What's scaring him even more is for the fact that the chair he was sitting on was his office chair. _

_Kira struggled but he couldn't. Before him lies a sight which broke his heart more than anything else in the world would. His heart continue to tear as he looked at Lacus from afar, like in another dimension; her world was reflected to him on the mirror._

_He just couldn't pin point the location where Lacus is at, continuing to struggle even harder as he saw Lacus crying on the spot. She was cornered but she wasn't moving and this scared him. Kira froze there before as he realized a shadow slowly casting over her small frame. _

_Lacus screamed on the spot and Kira could hear what she was screaming for. "KIRA!!!!" Her voice rang in his head over and over again, this scared him. Kira was helpless then, he felt like he couldn't get up, the load was terrible. Settled before him is a whole board of directors of the Eternal Corporation. _

_Kira could feel himself sweating profusely as he continued to watch the awful scene. Lacus used both her hands to cover her head, burying her face within her knees as the figure brought out something shiny, something that reflected to much light painfully into Kira's eyes. _

_Kira squinted his eyes but continued watching before he actually realizing that whatever the man was holding was a knife. He could see the shadows squatting down, but he couldn't see who the man was, it was all too dark and to make matters worse, he was back facing him. _

_The anonymous man grabbed hold of Lacus by her throat as he slowly tightened his grip around struggling Lacus who was grasping desperately for air. Her hands were caught by his other hand which was also holding onto the shiny dagger. _

_Kira sat there widening his eyes, there before him, Lacus was being assaulted but there was nothing he can do about it. His tears slowly formed by the corner of his eyes. "Lac…Lacus…" He stammered as he tried to look away, but something was fixing his head onto the position so he couldn't avoid sight of that gruesome scene. _

_Lacus struggled for awhile longer before she passed out. Kira could see the guy smirking to himself as he clenched his fists on the spot, he felt the worst as his eyes slowly became cold staring at the guy. He couldn't feel anything at all; all he saw were lifeless figures with no emotions anywhere. Everyone around him was in black and white except for Lacus, her hair was still pink, but it wasn't as radiant as before, it appeared dull._

_The man flipped Unconscious Lacus around as she was lying flat, faced down towards the ground. He drew his knife as he brought his knife up in midair, before coming down with a huge force. Kira couldn't see what happened next before he screamed "LACUS!!!" while finally freeing from his position, reaching out to the mirror that pictured everything but in a flash, everything was gone. He didn't even get to see where everything took place. _

_**End of flashback**_

Kira really didn't want to recall anymore of that terrible nightmare. It wasn't played this way every night though. After the night where he dreamt of finding Lacus dead, he kept getting weird dreams of what happened before, but he could never get the conclusion or any essential points of those dreams like where he was and where the assassination took place.

He couldn't even pin point the identity of the man killing Lacus. All he knew was that the man has long hair and that was about it.

As these horrible dreams continues to replay itself while flashing more and more clues to him day by day, his fear increases. He felt helpless like what he was in his dreams. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything while Lacus was harmed.

He squealed out to himself as he slowly lowered himself down to his knees, Kira let his tears fall; he couldn't stop crying at all. He can't stand to think what his world will be like if Lacus was eliminated from his life.

Those pictures of him being alone again scared him, his determination to protect Lacus is strengthening day by day, but the confidence in succeeding it falls.

His head is killing him right then, not just from the fever but from all those thoughts that works like a knife being stabbed and twisted in his mind. He couldn't care more about his condition anymore. Kira can't even think straight, all he could seem to think of is going to Lacus's house right now.

Kira brushed his teeth while stepping into the bath washing up this time, trying to get himself conscious again before heading down to his princess's place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**In Lacus's room**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lacus sat up on her bed. She could feel something in her mind twirling as she felt giddy, but that wasn't what that's bothering her. Her past nights were uncomfortable, but she can't seem to remember anything she dreamt of the moment she open her eyes as she sat back into reality.

It's nothing about herself but more of Kira. Right now, images of Kira kept flashing in her mind. Those images of Kira lying in his bed sweating while struggling kept appearing in her mind. She didn't know how reliable these gut feelings and so called 'telepathy' was but this bothered her a lot.

She slowly sat up as she opened her purse that was placed on her bed side table. She stared at Kira's photo for awhile longer as she unknowingly started smiling at the photo like she always do again. Her thoughts were interrupted when her room door opened revealing a tall figure by the entrance to her room.

"Good morning Lacus." Sting smiled at her warmly.

"Oh, good morning, Sting." Lacus smiled back though she was somewhat feeling uncomfortable about his presence. She so wanted that time to be peaceful and private for herself to think about Kira and Kira alone. She loved him more than she thought she'd ever love anyone in the past.

"Can you spare me some time alone now, Sting?" Lacus asked as she gave him the pleading look. Sting was disappointed but he'd do anything as long as it makes Lacus happy.

"I guess I can't ay no, can I?" He smiled again. He loved every morning and he always felt good being the one to be the first to greet Lacus. He had to admit, he was jealous of Kira. Kira has everything he could ever want…Lacus's heart and a large company all to himself.

"I'll just leave you here for a moment but remember to come down to have your breakfast in awhile yeah? I made your favourite Vegetable Omelette and Hotdogs." Sting said before heading out. _"Why can't Lacus like me? Is it because I'm not employed or anything?" _Sting asked himself before leaving the room.

Lacus stared at the door, she felt horrible. Sting has been a really good brother to her but she never would've guessed that he likes her, and after all these years all she ever saw him as was purely a brotherly figure and nothing more. She didn't feel anywhere as strongly for Sting as she did for Kira. '_Sting…don't waste your time on me any further…'_

Lacus sat there for awhile more before she heard the door bell ring. She had a strong feeling about the person at the door, she couldn't understand why but her legs are just carrying her out of her room to see their early visitor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira finished washing up as he grabbed a pair of comfortable jeans with a white dress-shirt. Leaving the first two buttons of the dress-shirt undone, he grabbed a black simple blazer to wear over his top. The weather these days have been pretty chilling.

He stood before the mirror looking at himself. His dressing passed, nothing fanciful yet not too shabby. He looked all the way up to his hair. It was left untouched and untreated, naturally flowing brown locks which Lacus loved the most before he frowned at the sight of his eyes. They were a tinge slight reddish from the crying before but Kira figured they'd be fine after awhile so he decided to ignore that.

He put on his watch and grabbed his wallet and cell before leaving his room. Heading down the stairs, he could see Fllay preparing breakfast for 2, naturally, he'd know who they are for and he couldn't help but feel annoyed to when that girl will ever quit.

"I supposed I have been kind enough not to fire her after all those stunts she's pulled and now look, she's going at it again. That girl gets to my nerves sometimes." Kira whispered under his breath as he pretended not to see anything while heading towards the door.

"Good morning, Kira. Breakfast is ready, I really want to apologize for what I did the other day and I hope you'd forgive me…Kira….KIRA!!!" Fllay screamed. She was really pissed off with his indifference to her apology, she planned this for a long time and it's going to screw up if Kira doesn't turn around soon.

Kira continued walking, ignoring the screams and squeals by the girl. He can't really be bothered about her anyway. He didn't bother to say 'bye' to anyone, not even Caridad and Cagalli.

"KIRA!!!" Fllay screamed. "KIRA STOP RIGHT THERE, NOW. Kira…please" She pleaded.

Kira just went ahead to put on his shoes before slamming the door shut heading towards his car. Since both Caridad and Cagalli have been aware of his bad mood these days, they ignored it, leaving a clueless Fllay screaming there for Kira even though he's already left.

"OH SHUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS UP YOU BITCH!" Cagalli shouted at her in annoyance. That girl can be a real pain in the neck at times.

Kira was outside his house now as he heaved a sigh of relief. _'I must've gotten off lucky that she didn't chase me all the way here. She's a real pain in the neck!!" _Kira shook all existing thoughts off as he headed for his car. "I wonder if I can ask Lacus out today." He asked aloud even though he was still having a fever.

He figured that he's feeling way better compared to before, "I should've grabbed a couple of those fever tablets out but…"Kira hesitated…"Fllay…" He sighed…I guess it's safer to just leave than go in again. He drove all the way to where Lacus lived as he headed up the porch, ringing the buzzer.

The door opened and he expected the one who's opening the door. Kira narrowed his eyes but tried to be polite. "Is Lacus in??" He asked.

Sting just stared back at Kira before the stare slowly turned into more of a glare. "NO!" He replied without even thinking, attempting to shut the door before a voice came up from behind him.

"Sting, who's that??" Lacus shouted out as she walked up towards the door.

Kira's eyes brightened. "LACUS!!!" He shouted out. Lacus saw Kira as her eyes shone brightly, she couldn't have asked for a better morning surprise than for Kira to visit her so early in the day.

"Kira, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking of bringing you out today, if it's fine with you." Kira said; hiding his true intentions as all he had in mind was to be around Lacus to make sure none of his dream comes true. Kira could feel String glaring at him right then. "May I have the permission from a caring brother to take his sister out now?" Kira smirked.

Sting narrowed his eyes at him, but he knew there was no stopping of Lacus going with Kira. After all, he's the third party in this case. He shifted aside hesitantly in compliance before leaving the couple alone. Sting has been thinking over this for weeks, Lacus cries for Kira, nothing she's ever did for him before. She smile when she talks about him, a different type of smile he sees when she thinks about Sting himself.

Sting went back to take a seat on the couch; staring at them for some time.

"Wait a moment for me Kira, I'll go wash up and will be back in awhile." She said before giving him a gentle peck on the cheek. "Would you prefer waiting for me here or in my room?" She asked.

Kira smiled at her cheekily. "In your room" Lacus slapped his chest playfully, "what were you thinking, Kira??" She blushed. "Nothing much, I was just kidding, I'll wait for you in your room though, no funny thoughts I vow." Kira said playfully.

Sting watched them for some time. He slowly came to a conclusion himself, during these few days, he also realized that Lacus would really be way better off with Kira. As Kira and Lacus stepped into the house, Sting approached Kira. Lacus was beginning to feel worried right then but a reassuring look from Sting proved to her that she had nothing to worry about.

Kira gave Lacus a slight nod before watching her retreating into her room. Kira then diverted his attention back to Sting. He could see no ulterior motives present in Sting's eyes this time even though he still couldn't trust this guy.

"Do you really love Lacus??" Sting asked calmly, searching into Kira's eyes for honest answers.

"Yes…I do…" Kira replied in a friendlier tone, it sounded as if he was pleading for Sting to give them his blessings. He never felt more truthful nor confident in anything else than to say this, whether it is to Lacus or to anyone else.

Sting stared at him with a poker face for some time. He could feel Kira's confidence in his answer and he knew that's all he had to hear. Perhaps, he might not have been as sure that he love Lacus than Kira. "I trust you…" He finally said.

Kira softened his expression, looking at Sting with a puzzled look. "I will hand Lacus to you, not because I'm not capable of loving her, because I believe you're capable of making her truly happy." Sting explained, flashing a small smile. He took a big step in this one, and it was hard for him to come through with this decision but he knows that it's nothing he will regret.

"You can count on me." Kira told him firmly. Sting nodded in consent, he felt like he's lightened a load off his chest for now. He could feel himself hurting but _"you don't need to possess to love, seeing her happy is love as well." _He comforted his tearing heart.

Kira could see his struggle to give Lacus up to him and he really respected Sting right then for taking such a big step for Lacus. "I will take good care of Lacus; I wouldn't want you to chase after me with a dagger." Kira joked to lighten him up.

Sting chuckled for a moment before nodding his head. "What are you 2 doing there??" a voice came out from upstairs.

"Lacus?? You're quick…" Kira said. He could feel himself fluster, there before him, Lacus was wearing a really tight mini dress. It showed much of her legs and her cleavage from her top as well. He could see Lacus blushing as well, as she slowly made her way down to beside Kira.

"I thought I've taken a long time…it's been forty-minutes and I was surprise to not see you in my room. You said you were going to wait for me inside but when I came out, you were still standing here." Lacus explained. "What have you 2 been talking about??"

"It's nothing." Kira smiled at her before smiling back at Sting. Lacus eyed at the both of them suspiciously, they seemed to behave differently after her absence for just forty-minutes. "I guess we'll get going now…" Kira continued blushing as he led Lacus into his car and drove off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira and Lacus**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kira, there's nothing to hide now, out with it. What were you and Sting talking about that you didn't even realize it's been forty-minutes??" Lacus asked in more of a demanding voice.

"He entrusted you to me now…" Kira replied in a seemingly joking tone. "Just like how I agreed to entrust my irritating sister Cagalli to Athrun about three days ago…" He laughed at the memory of it.

"Nahh…you serious? Cagalli and Athrun are together now?" Lacus squealed in amusement.

_**Flashback**_

_Cagalli and Athrun were outside Kira's house right now. They were arguing whether to tell Kira about their relationship. They just progressed not long ago, but they have been hiding this relationship of theirs from Kira for some time now. _

_It wasn't like Kira was completely clueless about their relationship; he just wanted to see how long they had to hide from him about it. He's always been really protective of his sister even though she was a tough girl herself. Sometimes he can't help but wonder where she got her tomboyish character from._

"_Come on, Athrun. When are we going to make it known to everyone if we keep dragging this further??" Cagalli pouted as she crossed her arms turning to another direction not facing Athrun anymore. _

"_It's not that I don't want to say, but…" Athrun stammered. _

"_You're chickening out??" Cagalli questioned in a playful manner. "Kira's not that scary, all he'd do is strangle you like he did to Fllay and that'll be it."_

"_Wha…What??!!" Athrun almost shouted before covering his mouth with both hands. "Kira won't do that to me…I'm his best friend remember?" Athrun said with a somewhat shaky voice, trying to find an excuse that it wasn't Kira he was afraid of. _

"_I'm his sister…" Cagalli joked. _

"_You don't need that much protection though. He should be happy you finally found someone who wants you, who would want you as a tomboy other than me?" Athrun spited back, he knew what Cagalli was doing, after a slight chuckle accidentally sipped out of her mouth from her previous sentence. _

"_WHY YOU!!" Cagalli shouted as she started chasing Athrun while shouting for him to stop, all around the porch of the bungalow, forgetting what they were arguing about previously. They continued running around till they heard chuckling coming out from the other side of the door. _

"_KIRA COME OUT NOW!" Cagalli shouted at the figure from the other side of the door. She waited for a few seconds before the door slowly opened to reveal a silently laughing Kira from the other side. "What are you doing here?" She asked while blushing in an unhealthy shade of pink. Cagalli slowly calmed herself down from her embarrassment. "YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE KIRA YAMATO!"_

_Kira shrugged his shoulders while leaning against the wall, "just here to see what's the commotion outside about." He tried hard to control his laughter. _

_Cagalli and Athrun continued to blush. "So how long have you been standing there, Kira?" Athrun finally asked. Kira didn't say anything, he only used his hands to show them a number '11'_

"_Eleven hours?" Cagalli asked. Athrun gave her a ridiculous look, "that's a stupid answer Cagalli, we've only been here for a few minutes, it's eleven minutes he's trying to say." He said while playfully slapping onto her head. _

"_HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" She shouted while covering her head with both hands. Kira laughed at the scene. "Well I guess there's nothing more to hide from he right? So why not just come clean with it?" He said while eyeing at the both of them who appeared to be really flustered. _

"_Cagalli and I are going out…" Athrun finally said as his blush never once faded nor lighten from his face. _

"_Well I'm happy for the both of you; besides, it's rare to find a guy who'd want a tomboy like Cagalli these days." Kira joked. He could see a fuming Cagalli now, Kira could feel for the worst as he ran back into the apartment with Cagalli chasing beside. "YOU BETTER STAND STILL KIRA YAMATO, I'M SO GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET WHAT YOU JUST SAID!!!" Cagalli shouted. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"I feel so happy for them." Lacus said.

"So where do you want to go now, my love?" Kira asked. "I have nothing in mind actually, but I guess I wouldn't mind spending the day shopping with you since you've always wanted me to do that."

"REALLY??!!" Lacus's eyes shimmered like there was a beam of light reflected into her eyes. Kira silently laughed at her childish behavior. "Why not?" He said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Both Kira and Lacus spent the whole day together till it was around 9pm. Both of them were drinking at a club yet again, this time it was Kira's turn to drown his sorrows. However, unlike Lacus, Kira was a much better drinker so he didn't get knocked out with just a couple of glasses.

Lacus was a little tipsy now, but still considered sober since she's still conscious about everything that's happening around her. Lacus slowly pulled Kira out of the club as the both of them staggered on the streets, trying to hire a cab.

Lacus told the driver to stop by a hotel just nearby so that they could both retrieve Kira's car the next morning without having to walk a long way.

"Lacus?? Why are we here for??" Kira asked upon reaching their suite. Lacus just smiled at Kira before pushing him down on the bed. Kira is starting to blush in a deep shade of red now. "Wha…what are you doing, Lacus?"

"Kira, I want to feel the connection between us again, this time with me being sober…" Lacus said before pressing her lips onto his.

"You mean…"

Lacus blushed trying to avoid direct contact from Kira. "Yeah, I planned this before we came out…" Lacus felt so embarrassed with what she just said, it's the first time she'd ever said such things, especially to guy, which is what makes Kira so special. She never dared to do this until he came along.

"So your attire was a prop to this huh." Kira smirked while seeing her nod her head even though she was trying hard to face away. "Your wish is my command." Kira replied smiling even wider before dimming the lights of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Be glad I updated already. This chapter took some time to come out because I was so lazy to update. I was kind of disappointed with the response from 'A chance of Fate' and 'Love's Test' so readers should really thank Spitfire and cyberdemon that this chapter actually came out. I wasn't planning on updating but they were waiting for this chapter to this story. I apologize for the long wait though so please R&R. Thanks.**


End file.
